Four Swords Times Two
by RichaCo
Summary: Sequal to four swords. Link and freinds enter termina to find a new evil there. And who are these new warriors that they need to find? rated for violence, language and unorthodox humor. Please RR COMPLETE
1. Proluge

Hello, all! Guess who's back! Back again! Yes I'm Back! Tell a friend! Anyway, This fic is the long awaited sequel to my smash fic, Four Swords. I suggest that you read that one first or you may not understand this story because it is a crossover with Zelda, Inuyasha, Final Fantasy 9, and Ruroni Kenshin.  
  
Chapter 1: the proluge  
  
A long time ago, in a mystic kingdom unknown to us called Hyrule, there was a young man known as Link, the Hero of Time. He fought many perils and defeated many foes including the king of evil, Gannondorf and the evil sorcerer known as Majora.  
  
But the time of peace was short lived, however, as Gannondorf came back to purge the land once again. At that time of crisis, Link joined forces with warriors not unlike himself. His new companions included Inuyasha, the half demon, Kenshin, the former Battosai, and Zidane, the human with a monkey's tail.  
  
Together, they destroyed the evil Gannondorf who had fused with the now released Majora. After that, peace reigned supreme in Hyrule. But Link and his friends were discontent to stay in one place for to long. So, with princess Zelda accompanying them, they set off for new lands and new adventures.  
  
But, little do they suspect that a new evil is waiting for them over the horizon of the peaceful sky. In order to defeat this menace, they will have to find and join with new warriors.  
  
But for now, they know not of this new destiny that awaits them. But one can only wonder when they will discover this turn of events and why..  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there you go, the first chapter to a new fic. This is only the proluge to give you some flavor of the story and the actual chapters will be much longer, I can assure you. Until then, read and review, plz! 


	2. revisiting old lands and old memories

Howdy! I'm back and I'm ready to start typing. You can expect some nice chapters this go-around, I can tell you that much. To all of my devoted reviewers that reviewed "Four Swords", I can assure you that you will not be disappointed with this sequal. Now, on with the show.  
  
Chapter 1: Revisiting old lands and old memories.  
  
It' was a peaceful, sunny day in the old forests. Inside their ancient lands, five figures walked, four male, one female. One wore a mostly green tunic and carried a sheath with a sword on his back along with a shield. He also carried several different pouches on his belt, each filled with specific items and tools. On his blond head he wore a green, pointed, rimless hat. He rode upon a sturdy, thuroughbred horse.  
  
The second figure, obviously the female, walked alongside the figure on the steed. She wore a tight fitting, blue outfit with the symbol of the sheikahn on it that showed off her figure perfectly. She was blond as well and she let her long hair flow freely with the wind. The outfit also sported a belt with many throwing darts and a long chain upon it.  
  
Walking not far behind the two was another figure. He wore a red kimono with white leggings and a pair of old sandals. He to carried a sword, but it was tucked with it's sheath into his belt. He had red hair that was drawn back into a short pony-tail. Upon his cheek, he bore a cross shaped scar of unknown origin.  
  
The fourth figure walked relatively close to the third. He was dressed oddly in a white tee-shirt with a blue vest over that. He also wore a pair of long, baggy jeans. On his feet rested a pair of what seemed to be very old boots. On his back was strapped a twin-bladed sword that could easily be accessed should anything go amiss. He also carried two daggers that hung loosely by his hands, bobbing from within their sheaths. He had the tail of a monkey that swish, unconsientiously behind him.  
  
The fifth and final figure brought up the rear. He wore a read kimono and hoari. His feet were bare and seemed to be scarred heavily from a life of walking bare foot. He had silver hair and two dog ears on top of his head for he was, indeed, half demon. At his side hung his prized sword, the Tetsaigia.  
  
These figures trodded on through the forest in silence. They had traveled for many days from the kingdom of Hyrule. For they were the famed four swordsmen of legend and accompanying them was the princess Zelda.  
  
No one in Hyrule had heard of them since that fateful night when they snuck out of the castle and started off on their own journey, seeking their own adventures.  
  
Nothing could be heard except the sound of the birds chirping. Then, on one of the companions ended the silence. "Damn it, Link, we have been waling for hours and we aren't getting anywhere!" shouted the half demon.  
  
The one that the half demon had addressed as Link said, "Inuyasha, please be pacient. I have been this way before and I know where I'm going."  
  
The young man in the blue vest asked, "Where, exactly are we going again?" with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
The one in the red kimono decided to answer that question. "Did you not hear him, Zidane? We are headed to the kingdom of Termina, that we are."  
  
The female figure looked over her shoulder at the speaker and asked, "Have you ever been there before, Kenshin?"  
  
The swordsman known as Kenshin, the former Battousai the manslayer, answered, " I am afraid that I have never been there before, Zelda." Zelda nodded at him and turned her head back to the path ahead.  
  
Link surveyed his surroundings and said, "We're almost there."  
  
Inuyasha grunted and muttered, "That's what you said an hour ago." Under his breath.  
  
Zidane turned back towards the disgruntled half demon. He was willing to risk Inuyasha's fury if it would make this hike a little more exciting. "Well, Inuyasha, no one is forcing you to come on this little expidition, now are they?"  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly and answered, "I thought I told you that I'm only here until you guys repay me for all the times that I had to drag you out of the frying pan and the fire!"  
  
Zidane wasn't satisfied yet. "You can drop the cat, now," he said, "you know that your with us cause you like our company."  
  
Inuyasha was getting close to his boiling point. "Keep it up, monkey boy, and I'll make you feel like you were just sent to hell and back!" he threatened.  
  
Zidane decided to push his luck just a little further. "Well, the way that I see it, we saved you just as many times as you saved us. So technically, your journeying with us of your own accord, not because we owe you anything."  
  
That was it. Inuyasha instinctively bent and lunged at Zidane, intent on giving Zidane so many lumps that he wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably for weeks.  
  
Zidane anticipated this reaction and nimbly dodged the blow while sticking his tounge out to enrage Inuyasha even further.  
  
Kenhsin thought it wise to stay out of this scuffle, so he jogged up to Link and Zelda a good distance away from the chaos that was ensuing from Inuyasha and Zidane.  
  
"Did they always act so childish during your journey?" she asked Link.  
  
Link sighed and said, "Every signal day."  
  
Kenshin noticed that they were right in front of a large door that was on a tree carved into the likeliness of a giant clock tower.  
  
"It appears that we have reached an interesting site, that we have." He stated.  
  
Inuyasha and Zidane forgot their quarral and came for a closer look.  
  
Zelda looked up at it in aw, Kenshin just stared at it.  
  
Link looked at it with little interest. He had been here before.  
  
"What is this?" asked Zidane.  
  
"this. is the entrance to Termina." Link said.  
  
Everyone looked at the tower for a while. Even Link. After all these years, the entrance remained unscathed. Seeing this place brought back many memories. He had been transformed into a deku scrub by the skull kid that was possessed by Majora's mask.  
  
He had met the happy mask salesman who taught him the song of healing and changed him back to his human state in return for the return or destruction of Majora's mask.  
  
Then, a sad thought crossed his mind. It had been many months ago when Gannondorf had broken free of his imprisonment and wreaked havoc over the land. The skull kid had been killed in the very place he was born. the Lost Woods.  
  
Link cast aside his dark thoughts and dismounted his steed, Epona.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the door and said, "are we gonna go in or are gonna stand here and wait for the apocalyps?"  
  
With that, he kicked the door open in one fluent motion and waited for the others.  
  
Link and the others passed through the door. The next thing anyone knew, they were sanding in front of a giant clock tower and a bustling market place Link turned to everyone and said, "I'll give you the grand tour of Clock Town."  
  
Everyone nodded dumbly, to spellbound by what they were seeing.  
  
However, An odd figure watches from the top of the clock tower. "After all these years, he returns." Said the figure. "And just in time for the festival of time to. It is only three days away. This year, it is going to be one damn good celebration, for all hell will break loose!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Woah! What a chapter, eh? Well, as usual, tell me what you think. If I get a lot of reviews, then I will update really quickly! 


	3. Mysterious beings, the carnival approach...

Hello! I'm back. And I have this new chapter here ripe for the picking. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, I will have a poll coming up in a later chapter for what my next story should be, so stay tuned!  
  
Chapter 2: Mysterious beings, the carnival approaches.  
  
A being that was cloaked heavily in rags of all different manners approached a table where several other imposing figures sat, each wearing a different type cloth.  
  
"Where have you been, Gomba?" asked the one who sat at the head.  
  
The one who was known as Gomba answered, "Forgive me, but I have made visual contact with the enemies, Shonon."  
  
One of the other three figures that sat a the table apart from Gomba and Shonon said in a high-pitched voice, "So he FINALLY decided to show his bastard face around here again?"  
  
Another one who was sitting across from the one who had just spoken said. "You really must try to refrain from whining the way you do, Lena. If daddy was still around, you would be over his knee and you'd REALLY have something to whine about."  
  
The one sitting next to Lena said, "I really must conncer with Tea on that one."  
  
Lena shot the one who had just spoken a death glance and answered, "Oh, Shulla, knock it off. I don't whine that much."  
  
One of the beings that had stayed silent up to this point said, "The day you stop whining that much is the day that I stab myself through the heart with my own sword."  
  
Another one who had remained silent nodded his head and said, "I agree with Jonachi."  
  
Shenon looked at the one who had just spoken. "If you keep it up, Kagato, I will personally see that that statement comes true."  
  
Kagato immediatly fell silent, knowing only to well that Shenon had the power to make good on his statements.  
  
The only one who had not spoken yet, snickered. Shenon faced the one and asked with sarcasm, "You find this funny, Shenshut?"  
  
Shenshut recovered from his snicker fit and said, "Yes, I do find it funny. We are all still acting like the juveniles that we were when our father left."  
  
Everyone bowed their head at this statement. Gomba raised his head and said, "We will come together. We are going to destroy the one who killed our beloved father!" he brought his fist down on the table so hard that the room literally shook.  
  
Kagato looked at his brother with concern. "Control yourself, brother," he said, "we will get our revenge on the one called Link and his friends in the end. Until then we have to be pacient."  
  
Jonachi nodded and said, "Yes we will. We will make his death slow and painful just like he did our father's. MAJORA!"  
  
There was an uproar of shouts and cheers from within the secret meeting room of the evil Majora's offspring.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, back in Clock Town, Link was giving everyone the grand tour as promised. He had shown them most of the places already but he noticed that there was a little more hustle and bustle than there was last year.  
  
He walked up to one of the of the shop stands and politely asked what was happening. The shop-keeper said, "The festival of time is starting in three days, my young friends."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head slightly and said, "Just what the hell is the Festival of time?"  
  
Kenshin, although not approving of his friends choice of words, nodded. "I to am curious as to what this festival is about."  
  
The shop keeper gave Innuyasha a stern glance and said, "It is only the most important festival of clock town! It celebrates our great clock tower and all that has transpired since it has been built."  
  
Zidane said, "As long as there is a feast involved, I'll be there."  
  
Link slapped his head. How could he have forgotten about this. This was the exact same time that he had come to Termina. It was the very thing that had started his adenture.  
  
Zelda looked at link. "It sounds like a lot of fun, Link. Lets stay for the Festival."  
  
Link smiled at Zelda. How could he refuse her. "Okay, we'll get a room at the inn and just take in the sights until the festival."  
  
They headed toward the inn. As they entered, they noticed that it was extremely crowded. They worked their way to the front desk and asked for a few rooms.  
  
"You are lucky. We have four rooms left open. I trust that this lovely couple will want a room together?" she said as she gestured to Link and Zelda.  
  
Link blushed and started to say that he would just find a place for himself for the night when Zelda said, "We'll take the double room."  
  
Link stared at her for a few moments before he said, "Zelda!?"  
  
Zelda stared innocently at him and said, "What? It's not like we are going to do anything in there."  
  
Link nodded and walked with Zelda into their own room. Everyone else did the same. Link slipped under the covers of his own bed still fully clothed. He did not feel comfy showing Zelda any more than was neccisarry.  
  
With that, they whispered good night to each other and fell into their own dreams.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there's your new chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. I'll get the next one up real soon. PEACE OUT!!! 


	4. The carnival of time

Hi, all! I'm back! And thank you all for the nice reviews. You all get lots of cookies and surgar! As for some of the suggestions that I received. For those of you who thought that the Kagato that I put in this story is the one From the Tenchi series, he is not. He is a made-up character. Second, I am really thankful to those who gave me the ideas for fist-fighters in this story, so there will be some more crossover-ness yet to come. Also, the person who suggested that Majora's children have elemental powers, you must be a mind reader! I had the exact same thought in mind! Anyway, I know that your getting tired of my talking, so let's just get to what you came here for!  
  
Chapter 3: The carnival of time  
  
The three days sped by quickly and the day of the carnival dawned. Link rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. After his abrupt meeting with the wooden obstruction, he rose up. He and Zelda were still sharing a room together, with separate beds.  
  
In the few days before the carnival, Link had shown his friends all of clock town and it's many wonders. Zidane found the bank to be most interesting (for obvious reasons). Link and the others had scolded him for stealing from the bank, but nothing else was said after a few minutes.  
  
Inuyasha didn't think very much about the town. To him, there just wasn't anything that he hadn't seen already. But he did keep looking into the laundry pool, claiming that something was staring back at him. The others dismissed this as nothing but a mirage.  
  
Kenshin marveled at the at the skill that the potion-makers possessed. He even spent a few rupees on a newer type of potion that woul surround the person with an electric field that would not only give protection, but would give an opponent a nasty shock.  
  
Zelda was having the time of her life. She insisted that Link take her to all of the games that were in the central part of the town. He complied. Zelda surprised everyone with her skills. She set a new high score in the Bomb game, the treasure hunt, and the archery game. Link was practically gawking at her when she was through. But he was forced to close his mouth when Zelda gave him a giant kiss on the lips that made Kenshin sigh, Inuyasha gag, and Zidane whistle loudly.  
  
It was defiantly a fun day for all. Even Inuyasha had to admit that the place wasn't all bad.  
  
Then, as Link was walking with his friends in no particular direction, he noticed a fimiliar form in the crowd and ran over to it. "King Deku!" he called.  
  
The Deku schrub that was called King Deku, ruler of the Deku shrubs looked at Link. By his side was the princess Deku and on his other side was the monkey that was once charged with her kidnapping. "Link!" he called. "It has been so long since I last saw you. How are you doing?"  
  
Link answered, "I have been to quite a few places since our last meeting and as you can tell, I have grown a bit."  
  
The king nodded and then noticed the people that were staring at him that were standing next to Link. "Are these people some of your friends?" he asked.  
  
Link nodded. "Allow me to introduce, princess Zelda of Hyrule, Kenshin the wanderer, Inuyasha the half demon, and Zidane, the rogue."  
  
Zelda and Kenshin bowed respectfully, Inuyasha snorted and turned away, and Zidane gave the piece symbol."  
  
The Deku King bowed his huge head as a response. "We have not forgotten what you had done for us so long ago. Ever since the time you rescued my daughter from the swamp palace, we have become sloightly more social. That is why we are here tonight. To enjoy the festival with everyone else."  
  
"We are here as well, dear friends." Said a voice.  
  
Link turned around to see none other that the band of Zoras that he had helped way back when. "It is good to see you all again."  
  
"Likewise." Said the band manager. "We are pleased to see you again and to meet these interesting friends of yours."  
  
Link Turned to his friend ad introduced them to the band. "So are you guys going to play any songs here tonight?" he asked.  
  
The manager nodded his head. "You bet. We are one of the main sources of entertainment tonight."  
  
Link gave them his salutations and went on his way with his friends. He couldn't manage to find the Goron elder or his son though. He didn't think much of it. Gorons felt uncomfortable anywhere that was not mountainous.  
  
******** It was a half hour to midnight. Majora's children stood on top of the old clock tower, anxiously awaiting the hour when they would make their appearance and deliver their death sentence onto the world. They didn't plan on destroying the world or the four swords on the night of their father's death. They found that a little to agonizing for what was left of their hearts. No, they had the idea of letting the people of Termina sweat a while.  
  
********  
  
Link and the others stood poised in front of the clock tower. It was now only five minutes before midnight when the carnival of time would start. Those five minutes felt like five hours to many. But, when the hour finally struck. Everyone erupted into song and dance. Fire works went up all around the Clock tower. The band of Zoras started playing with all their hearst.  
  
Link and his friends were getting into the spirit as well. Kenshin was having a ball at the archery stand, Zidane was stuffing his face and pockets at the all you can eat buffet, and Inuyasha spouting coulerful language at everyone who kept stepping on his feet, which were still bear.  
  
As for Link and Zelda, they were moving with the groove, and dancing the night away. "Zelda?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes?" she asked back.  
  
"I want to ask you a question that I have been wanting to ask for the longest time."  
  
"Very well. What is it, Link?"  
  
"Zelda, will you."  
  
Link never finished his sentence as a large explosion was heard. Everyone started shouting and wondered what had happened.  
  
Then, a dark, cruel voice sounded throught the crowd. "Silence!" it shouted.  
  
Link and his friends forced their way through the crowd, with their weapons in hand. As they emerged in the front of the crowd, there was a group of strange people standing there. They varies in age. The younges appeared to be no older that fourteen and the oldest was about in his late thirties. There was four men and four women. Each of them held a unique weapon.  
  
The one who looked oldest pointed his scimitar at Link's group. "You are the great four swords and princess Zelda, are you not?" he asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front and raised his sword. "Who wants to know?"  
  
A young woman in the group stepped forward and said, "We do."  
  
Link nodded and said, "Yes, we are. Now, tell us who you are."  
  
The oldest man snickered. "You all knew our father, Majora."  
  
Everyone gasped. "Yes, Majora. You all killed him. And now, you and all of termina will pay!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt forward, his sword raised. "Over my dead body, you son of a bitch!"  
  
The man raised his sword and brought it down. A wave of energy smashed into Inuyasha, sending him into the crowd.  
  
" you will all die, ten days from today. That should give you plenty of time to sizzle."  
  
They all disappeared without a trace. Link was still looking at the spot where the entities had stood. They claimed to be the children of the long dead Majora. This could not be good.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there's the new chapter. What do you think? R/R please! I'll update sooner if I get a lot of reviews, people! 


	5. the second prophecy

Well, here I am again. I really have nothing else to say here, so, I'll just start the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: The second prophecy  
  
Link, Zelda, and the others, were back in the inn, trying to piece together what had just happened. From what they were able to register, eight strange beings had appeared by the giant clock tower, claiming to be the children of Majora, who Link and his friends had killed awhile back. They came for vengence against him and his friends and threatened them that they would destroy the world in ten days.  
  
"Well this is a fine pile of crap." Said Zidane who was looking out the window.  
  
"No kidding." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "True. Inuyasha is probably the strongest of us all, and yet the defeated him with a single swing, that they did." Inuyasha shot him a death glare, but Kenshin ignored it.  
  
Zelda and link sat at a nearby table. "What I want to know is how we are going to beat them." Said Link. "We had enough trouble with one Majora and now we have to fight eight."  
  
Zelda nodded, kowing only to well what Majora was capable of. "We won't stand a chance against them now." She said glumly.  
  
"That is true," said a voice from behind them. "You won't stand a chance against as you are now and with the current number of warriors you have."  
  
Everyone turned around and came face to face with a man. He was heavily cloaked and his voice was muffled, so it was impossible to dishtinguish if he was friend or foe. The robes he wore were black and white, making him look like a giant, walking Yin-Yang symbol.  
  
Link stared at him. "Who are you?" he asked. The man took a step forward.  
  
"I am nothing but a wanderer who seeks knowledge from his travels. I could not help but overhear your conversation. It reminds me of one of the old prophecies that I heard over seas."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Prophecies are a load of shit."  
  
Kenshin turned to face him and said, "Inuyasha, don't forget that it was a prophecy that led to all of us meeting one another, that it did."  
  
"Could you tell us this prophecy?" asked Zelda.  
  
"I could. for a price." Said the man.  
  
Zidane snickered and whispered to himself, "And it is usually me who charges for info."  
  
The man laughed. It was not a cruel laugh, but it wasn't hearty either. "Don't worry, I will tell you what you want to know. The prophecy is:"  
  
The eight of evil's spawn will rise from hiding after evil has been destroyed. Following in the evil's footsteps, they seek revenge on the four. The four will emerge to fight them, but alone their swords will fail. The eight will ravage the land. Four new heroes will be found. One, a young master of spirits and demons, the next, a seemingly evil inventor who will turn a new leaf, the following, the one who was not born, but still lives, and the last, known as the princess of destiny.  
  
They all listened to the story in silence and without action until that final part. They all turned to Zelda who wore an expression of shock on her face.  
  
The man continued the prophecy.  
  
Look for these four at the following: one lies in a canyon where the dead lay restless, the second high in the snowy mountains, the third will be found where the heaven touches the earth, and the final one, although here in body, her power lies embedded in the one she loves. Once united, these eight warriors of good will counter the eight offspring of evil and destroy them.  
  
The man finished the prophecy and said, "I hope that this gives you some idea of what to do next." And he was gone. He simply vanished into thin air.  
  
Everyone was speechless for a few minutes until Link broke the silence. "Well, at least we know that we have one of the new warriors with us right now." He said shifting towards Zelda.  
  
She nodded and said, "Yes, but what did he mean when he said that my power was buried in the one I love?"  
  
Zidane had a naughty grin one his face as he said, "I have a pretty good idea."  
  
Everyone caught on to that joke pretty soon. Link and Zelda blushed, Kenshin laughing himself witless, and Inuyasha was pummeling Zidane.  
  
After everyone got over that, They decided that they would start off in the morning. It was far to late to start then.  
  
When everyone was in bed, each had a different thought on their mind before drifting f to sleep. Their thoughts are as follows:  
  
Link: why does this keep happening to me? Why can't I just have a normal life and live it with Zelda?  
  
Kenshin: I can only pray that few people will be hurt during this epidemic.  
  
Zidane: I hope there will be a lot of dungeons to purge of it's treasure on this trip.  
  
Inuyasha: I can't believe that I walked over 100 miles for this shit!  
  
Zelda: Link.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there's your new chapter. I know that it was short but bear with me! It was a lead in for the real action! Well, I'll see you all real soon!  
  
Also, If, you have any guess as to who the next four warriors are, tell me in a review. But I'm not gonna tell you until they make their appearance in the story, so keep reading! 


	6. the canyon of the undead and the new war...

Hello, everyone! Here's the new chapter that I promised. And, guess what? The first of the new warriors will be introduced today! Yay! And Zelda doesn't count. Not yet anyway. Plus, in an earlier chapter, I swaid that I was gonna have a poll to see what story I would write next or which one you readers seem to like the best. I have three:  
  
Chaos across time and space Summary: the Sonic crew are accidentally transported to feudal Japan! What will they do when they run into a certain half-demon and friends?  
  
Digital sunset Summary: The tamers are called back to the digital world when a new threat even more powerful that the D-Reaper arrives. Will they be able to defeat it?  
  
The band The Sonic crew start a band. NOT A HUMOR FIC!  
  
Okay, that's all I'm gonna tell ya for free. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 6: the canyon of the dead and the first new warrior  
  
Link and the others were up with the sun. The politely checked out of the inn, grabbed all of their supplies, and started out. Link had always gone in a chronological order. So, he figured that the best place to start this quest would probably be in the aforementioned canyon.  
  
The only canyon in Termina was Ikana canyon, a place where the dead walked freely, devoid of purose and feeling, thinking of nothing but when the next living creature would walk into their lairs to be devoured.  
  
Link was no stranger to Ikana canyon or the undead for that matter. He had seen them all, but the memories of them were still haunting his dreams. He remembered the Garos, the dead ninja cult. He remembered the wall and floor masters who had, on several occasions, either tossed him out of the temple or tried to strangle him. But most of all, he remembered the Redeads and the Gibdos, their cold, glazed eyes petrifying him with one look. These were experiences that he wished he could have forgotten about long ago, but fate had a funny way of reminding him through making him relive these situations time and time again.  
  
As the trotted along, Link took notice that the ground had turned rocky and that the grass stopped growing. Link knew that they were near Ikana canyon.  
  
Then, Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "What is that little creature that looks like a mouse with a nasty overbite?" he asked.  
  
Link looked in the direction that Inuyasha was pointing and noticed a real Bombchu. Those odd creatures had given him a little more than his share of trouble over the years. "That's a real Bombchu." Link warned. "Be very careful."  
  
Zidane did not heed this advice and drew his dagger. "I'll take care of this!" he shouted and dashed towards the odd looking creature.  
  
Before Link could stop him, Zidane plunged his dagger into the very skull of the creature. But as he was pulling away, he saw the Bombchu's eyes glow red, and the next thing he knew, he was caught in a giant explosion.  
  
Kenshin leapt into the air and caught Zidane as he hurdled through the air. Setting him down, Kenshin examined his companions wounds. "They are nothing to serious." He stated. "They are just a few cuts and bruises. Your lucky that I caught you before you met the canyon wall, that you are."  
  
Zidane smirked and lifted himself to his feet. Link sighed and said, "I tried to warn you. Bombchu's are very unstable because they feed off bomb flowers and any gun powder that people happen to drop."  
  
Link turned to Zelda. "Please be very careful in this place. They don't call it the canyon of the restless dead for nothing."  
  
Zelda gulped and nodded, walking bravely forward.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a place which seemed peaceful enough. There were even a few patches of grass growing there, probably on account of the river that was flowing through the canyon. The tranquility of the scene was enough to make any man lower his guard. But Link had learned that his surroundings could betray the hostile nature concealed within.  
  
He drew his weapon. This confused everyone. To them, this spot was harmless. "What's wrong' Link?" Zelda asked.  
  
Link looked around before answering. "Be on your guard. This is the ancient resting place of the Garos."  
  
"And just what the hell are the Garos?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
As if to answer his question, a ring of fire surrounded them. Before any of them had time to blink, they were surrounded by warriors that seemed to spring up from the ground. Each one had a hooded cloak that shielded his or her face from view. The only distinguishable feature were the yellow, glowing eyes that penetrated the hood. The cloaks that they wore hid their bodies from site as well. But the blades that each of them wielded was plain for the eye to see.  
  
The only one who was dressed differently stepped forward. He was wearing a blue cloak instead of the dreary brown ones that the others were wearing. "To answer your question, idiot, the Garos are aproud race of ninja warriors. As you can see, even death does not stop us from destroying those who are foolish enough to tread upon our sacred ground."  
  
Everyone drew their weapons. They were outnumbered by about five warriors, but Link had dealt with the Garos before. The all charged the group at once. Kenshin, who had studied many ninjitsu arts was having no trouble defending himself against the Garos. He managed to bring down three quickly. Even though Garos were experts on the offensive, their defensive skill was sub- par.  
  
Inuyasha, with his giant sword was having a bit of trouble fight one of them off. His huge sword was a liability against the Garos small, but agile swords. Then, he saw an opportunity. Sticking his clawed fingers below his skin, he bulled them out. They were slightly bloody. "Blades of blood!" he shouted.  
  
The Garo was not anticipating this type of an attack and was knocked to the ground. Since the undead can't bleed, the Garo just lay there, even though Inuyasha's attack had caused three huge gashes in the Garo's head, no blood leaked.  
  
Zidane was having a jolly time. For the most part he just toyed with them. The Garos were getting angry at him. They lost their fighting sense and attacked him blindly. Zidane took advantage of this and brought the two down by throwing a dagger into each of their backs after they had attempted a charge at him.  
  
Link and Zelda were back to back. The remaining Garos attacked swiftly and vigorously. Link blocked and countered, but the just kept coming. Then Zelda let out a blinding light. Link was momentarily surprised, but took advantage of the Garos temporary blindness.  
  
All of the Garos had been defeated except for one. The high Garo who was dressed in blue said, "Impressive. But can you deal with me and the new training that I have received?"  
  
Inuyasha leapt forwards saying, "Like hell I can!"  
  
The Garo jumped and delivered a swift kick to Inuyasha's stomach, sending him into a canyon wall.  
  
Inuyasha clutched his stomach and sat up. "Damn!" he cursed.  
  
Kenshin turned to look at Inuyasha, but when he turned around, he found himself face to face with the Garo. The Garo gave him a similar treatment.  
  
Zidane charged at the undead ninja, sword raised, a battle cry escaping his lips. The Garo didn't even tune around. He simply jumped and brought the back of his foot straight into Zidane's chin. Zidane then crashed into Zelda and Link who fell to the ground. "It is futile to resist." Said the Garo.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Said a new voice. The Garo and everyone else turned to see a young man, probably in his early teens, standing there. His hair was jet black and he wore an unusual green suit with black shoes.  
  
"Who are you and what say do you have in weather these creatures live or die?" asked the Garo.  
  
The youth crossed his arms. "I have plenty, considering that I'm about to kick your ass to kingdom come."  
  
The Garo struck a fighting pose. "Let's see you try." He said.  
  
The youth chuckled. "Sorry you caught me on such a bad day. It makes me a real jerk!" he shouted. The boy seemed to disappear. The Garo looked around, baffled. Then he felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around only to be punched in the face. He was sent flying to the other side of the field.  
  
The Garo stood up. "What are you?" he asked.  
  
The youth raised his fist that started to radiate blue energy. "Just a guy who's gonna send your undead ass back to hell where you belong! SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
He punche dthe air with his blue fist and sent a ball of energy hurdling right into the Garo. The Garo let out a scream and fell to the ground, immobile.  
  
Link and everyone else got up to thank this mysterious person. But Inuyasha just had to go and open his big mouth. "Who the hell do you think you are, bud? I was doing fine until you showed up!"  
  
"The name's Yuske Urimeshi, puppy dog. And from my point of view, if I hadn't comealong, you would have been joining the Garos by now."  
  
Inuyasha ignored the second half of the statement. "What did you just call me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Yuske laughed. "Clean out your ears. I called you a puppy. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Inuyasha was just about to lunge at Yuske when Link stepped in front of him. "Thank you for saving us from the Garos." Then, he recalled the prophecy. This person must be one of the warriors. "Say, we're on a quest to help stop a few phsycos from destroying the world. We could really use your help."  
  
Yuske spat on the ground. "Why not? I've got nothing to lose. I heared all about Majora's offspring. If we don't stop them, then everyone will be six feet under anyways. Besides, I've already been there, so that's nothing new to me."  
  
Link nodded in approval. Then, Yuske said, "Well, I think we should clean up a bit around here first. There have been a lot more undead creature popping up than usual.  
  
No one seemed to have a problem with this plan, so everyone headed deeper into Ikana canyon.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
You like? Just tell me what you think. And tell me what you all think about me fics that I told you about above. As always, R/R people. This is RichaCo, signing off!! 


	7. Ikana canyon and the temple of the dead

Hi! I'm back. And guess what? I am now on Thanksgiving break! I'll try to use this time to update a few times before it is over. Well, I hope that you guys enjoy these new chapters. And just in case I don't get another out before tomorrow, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
  
Chapter 7: Ikana canyon and the temple of the dead  
  
Link, Zelda, Inuyasha, Kenshin, Zidane, and their new friend Yusuke walked along the river bank that would lead them further into Ikana canyon, also known as the canyon of the restless dead.  
  
As they kept traversing the trail, the ground began to slope upwards. At the same time, the grass on the ground stopped growing and the ground became as bare as a desert.  
  
Yusuke seemed to sense something that the others couldn't because he kept his index finger extended and a bit of blue energy was visible on the tip of it.  
  
Kenshin was the first to ask about this. "Why are you so tense?" he asked.  
  
Yusuke turned to face Kenshin and said, "I have the ability to sense when the dead are near. Right now, I think that we are surrounded by about twenty restless spirits.  
  
Inuyasha turned towards his new found friend/rival and said, "Keh! If there were anything around us, I would have smelled or at least heard it by now."  
  
Link took a firm grip on his sword and said, "Don't be to sure, Inuyasha. I have been attacked by all different types of undead over the years and never once was I able to sense their presence."  
  
Inuyasha kept silent, but drew his sword. He didn't exactly trust this new- comer, but he wasn't about to doubt the wisdom of Link. Everyone else did the same and kept at close quarters with each other.  
  
They kept walking, each of them cautious of their surroundings. Then, they came to a scene that was all to fimiliar to Link. It was a small cabin that had a dome-like roof. He remembered that this was the place that he had found a young girl and her father working here. The father had been turned into a gibdo. Link had turned him back with the song of healing.  
  
But the scene in front of him was not as inviting as it had been all those years ago. Although there had been a lot of Gibdos wandering around when he had first come to this place, now there was an army of them standing every where.  
  
Link looked to his companions. "Now what do we do?" he asked.  
  
Yusuke looked over to the army. "I can take out about half of them, but I'll be out of energy after that."  
  
Link looked dismal as did everyone else. Then a fimiliar voice came to Link. "What a surprise, Link. I didn't expect to see you back here until you had passed on."  
  
Everyone looked up to see a rather large skeleton. He was flanked by to smaller skeletons on ether side.  
  
Zelda looked at Link. "You know these three?" she asked skeptically. Link nodded.  
  
"They are some aquantences of mine. The big one is King Ikana and the other two are his servants."  
  
King Ikana strode up quickly and shook Links hand.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Link. "We weren't exactly friends when we first met."  
  
The king chuckled softly. "I told you when I taught you that special song of mine that I bear you nor any of your friends ill will over that little tussle that took place so many years ago. I even have my body back! Come inside the small cabin and let us talk."  
  
"But what bout all of the, umm." Kenshin said, not really wanting to walk into a hoard of Gibdos.  
  
The king looked back to see the army. " Do not fear. They are my soldiers. They will not harm you under my word."  
  
Though these words were comforting, the friends were still a bit squimish about the Gibdos. Nevertheless, they followed King Ikana and his servants into the small cabin.  
  
Once they were inside, King Ikana asked, "Can I get anyone something to eat?" and held up a few plates that were covered with rotting meat and fish, a few over ripened vegetables and fruits, and a few glasses that were filled with rotten milk. The companions declined.  
  
Finally, Link managed to ask, "What are you doing all the way out here? The last time that I was here, you and your people were living inside Ikana palace. What happened?"  
  
The king sighed. "Yesterday, a group of humans, or somethingsimilar to them, barged into our palace and demanded that we surrender ourselves. We refused. They brought in a batallion of demonic monsters that I had never seen before. They conquered us and drove me out of my throne. They, then renamed the palace the 'palace of the dead'. Then, they left, but the left behind a monster that now rules over the palace and everything in it. I am now pwerless."  
  
Link and everyone listened to this tale of woe with interest. Inuyasha and Yusuke were close to nodding off until he mentioned the hostile takeover part.  
  
Link then gave King Ikana a full story on everything that had happened to them since they had arrived in Termina.  
  
The king nodded sagely. "Yes. Those eight spoke of Majora. I can see how they could be related to him and how they would want revenge on you."  
  
Zidane turned to the king, no longer afraid of him. "The only question that I have is why would they want to take over your palace in the first place. The only reason that I could think of would be because you have a lot of treasure stored there."  
  
The king shook his head then nodded it. "Yes and no." he said. "Not only was I employed with the task of protecting the ancient song that Link now knows, but we had another treasure. One of four actually. It is a piece of a stained glass sculptor that has been guarded in four sacred places since Termina came to be. Legend has it that If these four pieces of glass come together, they will form the 'path to the destruction of the eight' whatever that means."  
  
Zelda nodded understanding. " Majora's offspring are obviously the eight. They must have taken over your castle in an attempt to stop anyone from using the glass sculptor against them."  
  
The king nodded again. "Link and friends, if you get us back our home, then you are welcome to take the piece of the sculptor that we possess and do with it what you will."  
  
Link shook hands with the skeletal figure. "You have yourself a deal."  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and asked, "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"  
  
*********  
  
Kink Ikana led Link and his friends to the sewer that Link had used to get to the castle way back when. "This is the most unguarded route to the palace and I have informed all of the guards down there to let you pass freely. Good luck, mates."  
  
With that said, Link and everyone else slid down into the sewer. Link remembered this part of his last journey all to well. He had had to use his newly found Gibdo mask to get through the dungeon. It even allowed him to talk to some Gibdo. They would not let him pass unless he was willing to give them something in return. This time around, however, they let him pass freely and even cheered him and his friends on with such quotes as "Give a slash for me!" or "Bring us back to our former glory, brave travelers!"  
  
Link finally noticed that they had reached the last door. As they ascened the ladder into the palace, Link knew that it was going to be easy to find the throne room. He had been through this palace before and it was extreamly easy to figure out.  
  
He noticed that it was completely deserted. This was very unnerving. Even the dancing redeads would have at least provided an uplift. But now, all was silent.  
  
They were in the central room of the palace and branched off into four corridors. In front of them was a door that was locked with four separate locks, each a different color. One was red, one was blue, one was green, and the last one was yellow.  
  
"I hate to say it," said Zidane, "but it looks like we're going to have to find the keys."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there's your new chapter. And it took a while to type, too! But I bet that you guys will read it in no time. So, as always, review this new chapter. But before I sign off, I just need to tell you a few things. #1, I'm sorry to disapoint Mr. Himura, But I will not be featuring any author- made characters in my story. #2, I don't like flames and I don't accept them! I like suggestions, constructive critisism, and support. And although I am not pointing any fingers here, I just want let a certain flamer who reads this story that instead of sending me these stupid flames, why not just NOT read my story? Hell, I prefer death threats over flames!  
  
Now that I have that out of my system, I promise that I will update soon! 


	8. the four keys

Hey, al! I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving. I know I did. But I may have gone a bit overboard with the turkey. Anyways, I have something to clear up. Winged Knight, I was not directing my flame alert message at you. I still refuse to post the persons pen name who gave me the flame, but I will let authors know if they didn't do it. I actually found your suggestions to be quite helpful. Anyway, lets just get on with the reason your here, hmmm.  
  
Chapter 8: The four keys  
  
They all agreed that they would split up into groups to search the halls for the keys. Since Inuyasha and Yusuke refused to be anywhere near each other for fear of maiming the other, they were put in separate teams. Link and Zidane would take the east hallway, Inuyasha would take the north hallway by himself, Yusuke would take the southern hall, and Zelda and Kenshin would take the western hall. They each set off.  
  
********  
  
Link and Zidane walked down the hallway with their weapons out. It was rather unnerving. The hall walls were lined with coffins of all shapes and sizes. Link thought that he was going to be sick. The smell of rotting flesh still lingered within the room.  
  
Zidane on the other hand, was not as tense as link. Even though he kept his weapon ready, the catacombs didn't really bother him.  
  
The hall came to an abrupt end with a skeleton hanging from the wall, chained up. Link sighed. "It looks like we're going o have to search the coffins." He said.  
  
Zidane nodded, even though he was not exactly thrilled with the idea of opening up something that had the potential to contain his death sentence.  
  
"You really shouldn't disturb someone's final resting place you know." Said a voice out of nowhere.  
  
Link and Zidane spun around and asked in unison, "Who said that?"  
  
They were both surprised to see the skeleton that was hanging off the wall to shift it's head slightly. "I did." It answered.  
  
Zidane looked up at it for a few seconds then asked, "We're looking for a key that will allow us to enter the throne room. Do you know where it is?"  
  
The skeleton nodded. "I do. In fact, I am it's guardian."  
  
Link nodded. "Do you think that we could have it?"  
  
The skeleton shook his head. "I'm sorry. You seem like nice chaps and all, but I have orders not to let anyone have the key unless they can guess my riddle."  
  
Zidane and Link sheathed their weapons, thinking that no harm would come to them from this odd abberition.  
  
"What is the riddle?" asked Zidane.  
  
The skeleton cleared his 'throat' and said, "What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every place?"  
  
Link sat down and began to ponder this. Life and death seemed like logical answers to this riddle, but neither seemed to fit all the requirements of the riddle.  
  
Zidane, equally as puzzled, slouched up against the wall and thought.  
  
The skeleton waited paciently, never saying a thing to interrupt the two's train of thought. Even thugh he was no longer living, he still had his virtues.  
  
Then, Zidane started to chuckle. The skeleton and Link both took notice of this. Zidane's small chuckle started to grow until it was a full hysterical laugh.  
  
"I do hope that the poor bloke isn't mad." Said the skeleton.  
  
Link looked at his friend and asked, "Zidane, are you alright?"  
  
Zidane took a few deep breaths and said, "Yes, Link. I'm better than alright. I have the answer to the riddle."  
  
Link then said, with a great deal of seriousness, "Well, hurry up and tell the skeleton so that we can get out of this hellhole!"  
  
Zidane ignored his friend's outburst and turned to the skeleton, saying, "The answer to your riddle is E."  
  
The skeleton forgot it was chained to wall and tried to applaud. "Good show, old boy! You have solved the riddle correctly!"  
  
Link wondered what in gods name E had to do with this when it hit him. All the word or phrases that the skeleton had told them began or ended with the letter E. It was so simple, yet anyone could have missed it.  
  
The skeleton then said, "Well, I'm a man of my word. You will find the key in my left ribcage. Don't be squimish. Just reach in and take it!"  
  
Link was indeed a little afraid of reaching into the skeleton at first, but he gathered up his courage and reached in through a broken rib. He felt something and pulled it out. It was indeed a key.  
  
As they turned to leave, the skeleton said, "Good luck to you in whatever quest you may be on, clever ones."  
  
Zidane turned around and said, "Will you bee alright there?"  
  
The skeleton chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I've been here for at least half a century and I have grown quite comfortable on this wall."  
  
Zidane and Link nodded and went on their way.  
  
********  
  
Inuyasha walked down they hallway with his sword drawn. His muscles were tense and he was prepared to slash through anything that moved.  
  
As he progressed down the hall, he noticed that it was starting to get wider. Sure enough, he ended up in a room that was shaped like a dome. Looking around, he found it to be devoid of any light except for a few torches that were burning in the corners.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed around. There was an interesting smell that seemed both, demonic and otherworldly. He saw a creature coming towards him. He raised the Tetsaigia in case the creature tried anything.  
  
The lights seemed to brighten as the creature was about seven feet away from Inuyasha. He could see it clearly now. It was a giant white blob. Inuyasha just had to wonder what sort of threat this creature was to him.  
  
Then, the creature started to change. It grew arms and legs and it seemed to be taking a shape of some sort. Inuyash watched as the creature changed from an imorfus white blob to what seemed to be a young, beautiful kitsune with pink fur and long red hair that was braided into a ponytail.  
  
'A seducer!' thought Inuyasha.  
  
Seducers were a unique type of demons. They could take the shape of an attractive male or female and lure the unsuspecting victims into soul traps.  
  
"Hello there, handsome." It said in a high-pitched, sexy voice. To Inuyasha's deep horror, it was clothed in nothing but black panties and a black bra.  
  
Inuyasha did not let this get to him though. "Nice try, demon. But it's going to take more than that to throw me off."  
  
The seducer put on a sexy smile. Iunyasha watched as its breasts expanded slightly. His mouth fell open for a few seconds and he lowered his sword slightly. But he shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts he had.  
  
"Sorry, but no deal, seducer."  
  
The seducer sighed. "I can see that it is useless to get through to you. If you came for the key, you can find it in the northeast corner next to the torch."  
  
The seducer turned around, and said, "And, just so you know, in this form, I prefer to be called a vixen." And with that, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Inuyasha ran over to where the seducer had said the key was. The seducer had been telling the truth.  
  
Grabbing the key, he ran back in the direction of the throne room.  
  
********  
  
Yusuke walked along the half-flooded hallway in silence. He had been quite curious about the others when he first met them like everyone else he met, but that was beginning to blow over.  
  
Anyway, he walked absentmindedly in the direction that the tunnel was taking him. At the end of the hall, he found a large statue that was producing the water in the hall. Yusuke noticed that the key was hanging around the statues neck.  
  
As he stepped forward, he felt something odd coming toward him. He stepped back a pace and raised his fists into a classic fighting stance.  
  
"Come on out! I know your there!"  
  
Some thing that could have been described as low moaning was heard. Then, they came. At least a dozen or so poes materialized in front of Yusuke, each clothed in assorted colors of rags and holding a lantern.  
  
"So, you can sense us, human." Said one of them.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I'm only here for the key. If you don't try and stop me, then no one will go back to hell. Got it?"  
  
The poes all laughed at the same time, making the hallway ring with their laughter. "If only it were that simple. You must prove to us that you are applicable for the ownership of this key, physically, mentally, and spiritually."  
  
Yusuke gave the poe a blank look. "Which means."  
  
The poe let out a small scream. "It mean that you have to fight us in the confines of your mind, you dumbass!"  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Look, I appriceate the lovely conversation, but I do have a few things to do, so if we could just get this whole thing over with, I'll be on my merry way."  
  
The poes chuckled again. "Very well. It is your funeral."  
  
They all started chanting something Inaudiable.  
  
But before they could complete the chant, they were all blown away by a blast of blue energy.  
  
As they all came crashing down, Yusuke stepped forward and grabbed the key. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't want to stand there soaking to death while you guys were chanting all day."  
  
The poes said nothing, indicating that they were either 'dead' or unconscious. Yusuke didn't give a care though. He just headed out of the hall.  
  
********  
  
Kenshin and Zelda were trudging down a dirt-filled tunnel, weapons in hand ready t fight if need be. The tunnel reminded them both of a mineshaft.  
  
As they neared the end of the tunnel, they noticed something rather disturbing. The mining tools were working without any workers to guide them. The shovels tossed their dirt into piles and the picks hammered away at the more solid spots.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Zelda.  
  
Kenshin nodded and sat down. "These tools contain the auras of restless miners that were probably killed within these walls. They continue to dig because they have on one else to mourn them and that their existence is meaningless."  
  
Zelda could not help but be sorry for these poor souls. She pulled out an old boque of flowers that she had been holding onto from her pack and an old jar. "It isn't much," she said, putting the boque into the jar, "But I hope that it helps them find peace."  
  
Then, the tools ceased to work and dropped to the ground. Kenshin stood up along with Zelda, their weapons drawn, ready for anything. But all that happened was a key materialized in front of them and dropped to the ground. Then, a ghostly voice said, "Thaannkk Yooouuu!"  
  
Kenshin and Zelda bowed to the unseen specters, grabbed the keys and ran back to the tunnel entrance.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Whew! What a chapter! This one took me awhile to write so I hope you enjoy it. Also, to avoid problems in the future, I must tell you that the Seducer idea was not mine. I got the idea from an online comic called EXTERMNATUS NOW. It is a very funny comic.  
  
If you are interested in reading this comic, you can find it at . 


	9. Rando, the human hunter

Woohoo! I have been updating like crazy for awhile. Once again, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad you people like my writing. Anyways, this next chapter contains the first big battle I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: I am thinking about turning the four swords stories into a big saga with them finding new warriors in every story along with new foes. Tell me what you think of this idea!  
  
Chapter 9: The human hunter, Rando  
  
The companions met up with each other in the hall with the big locked door. They now had all four of the keys needed to open the door. Inuyasha took his key and shoved it into the corresponding keyhole. Link had the honor of putting the key that he and Zidane had aquired, ad did Yusuke and Zelda.  
  
As Zelda turned the final key, the chains that binded the door fell to the ground and disappeared. The keys they were holding disintergrated as well.  
  
The door opened wide as they neared it. With some hesitation, they entered the room.  
  
Link immediately recognized it as the throne room of king Ikana where he had originally made an enemy out of the skeletal king. Looking around, he noticed that there were quite a few distinct differences. For one thing, the usually draped windows were opened wide, letting the sunlight pour in. The color had also changed as well. It was now a sickly green.  
  
What disturbed Link the most was the figure that was now sitting on the king's throne. He was also as sickly green color. He chest was bare and his pants matched his skin color. He also had red lines tattooed on his face and chest. His eyes were a blazing red as was his hair.  
  
The figure chuckled. "I suppose that it was not very wise to just put puzzles and such in this place."  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward. "Damn straight! Who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
The figure rose off of the throne and took a few steps forward. "I am called Rando, the most renowned human hunter in the world!"  
  
Yusuke walked up to Link. "I've heard of human hunters." He said. "They specialize in tracking down and killing off powerful humans and then stealing their techniques."  
  
Rando had obviously heard this, because he smirked. "That is correct, human. I have taken the powers of ninety-nine psychics. And I look forward to taking your powers as my own."  
  
"If you want them, then come and claim them!" shouted Zidane.  
  
Rando raised one of his arms to his mouth and pointed his palm and fingers out towards them. "I plan to. I could just kill you and take what I want, but that would be boring. I prefer to practice my techniques first."  
  
He let out a breath. Odd silky strands started to float towards the companions. They all drew their weapons and prepared themselves. The strands circled them for a second and then they formed into one giant rope. They encircled all six of the warriors.  
  
Each of them were surprised to say the least. They all tried in vain to break free from the strands.  
  
"Those are sprit threads." Said Rando. "They are impossible to break by any mortal means."  
  
"We noticed." Said Link.  
  
Then, Rando grabbed onto the ends of the strands and hoisted everyone up into the air. He began to spin them around at a high speed, knocking them into one another and into the few pillars that resided in the room.  
  
By the time he dropped them to the ground, they were all moaning in pain.  
  
"I expected a lot more from the fabled swords. This was all to easy." Rando said as he began to advance on the warriors.  
  
Then, something happened. A big scimitar Crashed into Rando, leaving a huge gash in his left arm. Also, he dropped the spirit threads and they dematerialized.  
  
Everyone looked around to see King Ikana standing there. "This is MY house! You get out of here!" he yelled.  
  
Rando looked at the king in anger. Everyone else just stared. "King Ikana! What are you doing here?" asked Kenshin.  
  
The king gave them as close to a smile that a skeleton could manage. "I followed you. I am king in this region. I have to help protect it in any way possible."  
  
Rando started to iminate a frightening power. "You have caused me pain!" he said calmly. "I don't like it when people cause me pain."  
  
The king stood his ground and pulled an extra scimitar from behind his back. "Bring it on, slime!"  
  
Rando held out his hand and formed a sword out of pure energy. "Let us see which is stronger, an energy blade or a steel blade."  
  
They both charged. Link and the others did not interrupt. They each knew that King Ikana was doing what he knew to be his duty as the ruler of Ikana canyon.  
  
They battled on, exchanging blow for blow, neither waning, neither scoring any hits. Then, it happened. Rando brought his fist up and smashed the king in the jaw. This unexpected move made the king lose his balance. Rando reversed his beam sword and cut through the king's skeleton, destroying many of his vital bones.  
  
Everyone seemed to cry out as the king's body fell, in shambles to the ground.  
  
Link could feel the anger burning within him. But before he could do anything, Yusuke charged towards Rando who was not expecting this. He gave Rando a full body check and sent him into the wall.  
  
"That was for all the people from this palace that you forced out!" he shouted. Then, he grabbed Rando's arm that did not have a gash in it and placed it between his legs. There was a hideous crack and a glass- shattering scream as Yusuke wrenched the arm upward, breaking it from the elbow.  
  
"That was for the king who got his ass kicked trying to get his home back!"  
  
Kenshin said from the sidelines, "Nicely put."  
  
Yusuke was not done yet, not by a long shot. He threw Rando straight into the air. "And this last one's for me!" eh shouted. "Just for pissing me off!"  
  
He pointed his index finger at Rando's flying form and shot a blast of energy from his finger.  
  
Rando could do nothing to save himself as the blast of energy slammed into him. He let out another yell as the energy all exploded.  
  
Everyone watched as his now horribly mangled body fell to the ground. He was bleeding almost everywhere and one of his arm were twisted the wrong way.  
  
Everyone rushed over to Yusuke who had dropped to the floor, exausted.  
  
After praising him, everyone remembered about king Ikana.  
  
Zidane was the first one there and he examined the damage. "All of his bones are shattered. The only one that is still fully intact is his skull."  
  
Link looked at it. He felt deep sorrow for the king. Just as everyone was about to walk off, a voice said, "I'm already dead, you know." Everyone turned back to the skull, only to see it hovering a few inches above the ground.  
  
"King Ikana, your alright." Zelda said.  
  
The king chuckled, "It depends on what you mean by all right. But anyway, don't forget the statue shard!"  
  
Link looked over to the throne. Out of nowhere appeared the very shard that they had been searching for. Link ran over to it and grabbed on to it. There was a flash of white and they all appeared back at the cabin.  
  
********  
  
After a few hours of rest, the king had managed to locate a new body. He had asked if they would like to attend a feast for their heroics. Everyone politely declined. After seeing what was on the menu, even Zidane and Inuyasha had to turn down this meal.  
  
Link had thought over what to do next. The prophecy had mentioned the mountains next. Link had been up them before. They were where the Gorons had made their home. He hoped to find a kind reception when he reach their village. But he was in for a big disappointment.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm sorry if this chapter did not seem as long or as detailed as the others, but I had a VERY long day. Other that that, just tell me what you think. 


	10. The mountain lands and the selfproclaime...

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. Also, I'm thinking that I may have to rename this story because none of the new warriors that I chose for the story actually use swords . Anyway, tell me if you think I should rename the story after you read this chapter, because the second of the new warriors will be revealed today! And it is someone that you guys would probably never expect (unless you managed to guess who it was by reading the prophecy)! Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
Chapter 10: The mountain lands and the self-proclaimed evil genius  
  
Link and his friends entered the snowy landscape at the foot of the mountain. He remembered all of the adventures that he had had up on the mountain with the Gorons. And the ghost of their lost hero Darmani.  
  
Zelda looked up ahead. "The road is blocked with a big pile of ice. I'm not sure if we will be able to get through."  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword and said, "Oh, come on! That little icicle may be able to stop you, but not me." Inuyasha charged toward the ice with his sword outstretched.  
  
Kenshin looked toward the ice and noticed some small figures scurrying to and fro behind it. "Inuyasha, wait!" he cried.  
  
But it was to late. Inuyasha had already jumped into the air before the warning was even heard. In one swift movement, he brought the Tetsaigia down onto the ice and broke clean through it.  
  
Ice flew everywhere as Inuyasha landed. Everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden onslaught of icicles that were bombarding them. After that, Inuyasha walked back to the group and said sarcastically, "Ladies first."  
  
Then, A bunch of creatures that looked like furry snow balls with yellow eyes came scurrying towards the group at a fast pace.  
  
"What the hell are those things?" shouted Yusuke.  
  
Link instantly recognized the creatures as he had fought them many times near the Goron village and the smithy shop. "Those little hellions are known as White Boes," he answered, "They are more annoying than dangerous, but when they are in a large number, they can be quite formidable."  
  
Zidane drew his blade. "Well, we'd better not give them the chance to attack, now should we." He charged straight into the crowd of Boes, slashinh at any that dared to come within striking distance. The others followed his lead and before long, there was an all out melee going on.  
  
Inuyasha swung his blade in a horizontal arch, catching a good number of the Boes in his slash. Zidane slashed madly in every direction whether he hit one or not. Yusuke was giving them all a taste of his fists when they strayed near him. Kenshin never struck one unless it made a move to attack him first. Zelda was twirling with the grace of a dancer, and twirled her chain with her. Many Boes fell pray to her rhythmic cyclone. Link was faring just as well. He had battled these creatures before and knew how to handle them most effectively.  
  
Even though the warriors were taking out every Boe that came close to them, even more of the little suckers seemed to pop up after each one was destroyed. "We're getting nowhere fast!" shouted Link. "We have to make a dash up the mountain.  
  
No one argued with that plan, so they started running away from the army of Boes. As they began running up a step hill, the Boes seemed to lose interest and decided to seek food and entertainment elsewhere.  
  
As soon as everyone was sure that the Boes had stopped chasing them, they stopped and took a few breaths. Link was concerned. The Boes had always appeared in large numbers on the mountain, but it had never been this bad. Plus, the Boes always used to persue their prey relentlessly. A lone hill shouldn't have stopped them. Unless. there was something up at the top of the hill that was scaring them off.  
  
Everyone else must have had the same thoughts as him, because they kept their weapons out of the sheaths.  
  
As they reached the top of the hill, they came to a small area that looked like a giant frozen river. Above the river were two bridges that were connected to two small islands.  
  
Link recognized this area to. It was the area he had found the Goron elder, frozen. It was also an area where a bunch of White wolfos usually gathered.  
  
As soon as the group reached the first island above the river, they heard an ear-splitting howl. They looked around and found themselves completely surrounded on all sides by Wolfos of all different colors, black, white, silver, even gold.  
  
Everyone held their weapons at the ready, even though they knew it was useless. There was no way they could all fight off that many wolfos. There had to be close to five hundred of the creatures.  
  
"Well, at least we went down fighting." Zidane said with humor. Everyone knew that he was trying to lighten the mood even though they knew that their days were numbered.  
  
One of the wolfos leaped for Link who held his shield, ready to parry as best he could.  
  
Just as the wolfos was about to strike him, a ball of yellow light struck the wolfos. It desentergrated.  
  
Link and the others looked around to see what could have done that, as did the wolfos. Then, Zelda said, "What is that?" and pointed towards the sky.  
  
Something that looked like a giant, black and gray walking machine landed right in front of them. Piloting this strange vehicle was a stout man who appeared to be in his late fifties. He wore a strange red suit with black pants. The suit had an assortment of yellow and white strips on it. He was bald and he had a set of strange goggles on top of his head. He also wore a pair of thick, green glasses that made his eye color indistinguishable. His hands were hidden by a pair of with gloves. On his face he had a long, orange moustache.  
  
"Away with you, foul beasts!" he cried. Link and the others could not help but wonder who this man was and what the machine was that he was driving.  
  
The wolfos didn't heed his warning and leaped at him. He laughed cruelly and said, "Steady, ready, careful, FIRE!"  
  
Out of a gun shaped item on top of his vehicle fired off a great number of the yellow lights they had seen before. The lights seem to home in on the wolfos and before they could make a move to escape, they were all nothing but piles of ash.  
  
The man spun his contraption around and faced the companions.  
  
Link said, "Thank you for saving us from the wolfos, good sir. But, who are you?"  
  
The man laughed again. "I am Dr. Robotnik! The Greatest scientific genius in the world. And don't take my saving your life the wrong way. My scanner detected a high source of magic coming from your little group and I want it for myself! Now, submit to me or perish."  
  
Yusuke stepped forward. "And if we don't?" he asked.  
  
Robotnik pressed a few buttons on his machine and said, "Then I'll take it from you the hard way!"  
  
Before anyone could make a move, Kenshin stepped forward. "Before we begin this pointless bout, why are you an evil genius anyway?"  
  
Robotnik considered this for a second. No one had really asked him that question before. Then as if he was at a psychologists office, he spilt the beans.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I had a rough childhood. My parents couldn't care less if they had a gifted child with an I.Q. of 300. And I was often bullied because I was so smart."  
  
Kenshin listened to this lament and then said, "Trying to gain power will not make your past go away. You can do so much good with your brain power. Why not switch your ways and start anew?"  
  
Robotnik looked at Kenshin. "Your right." He said. "Bringing destruction will not rebuild my shattered past. I have to move onward. From this day forth, I will use my brain and my technology to help create a better world."  
  
Kenshin smiled, satisfied that another person would avoid the road that he once wandered. Zidane, Link, and Zelda looked very happy to see this reformed man stand before them, but Inuyasha and Yusuke were on the verge of gagging.  
  
Once again, the prophecy returned to Link's mind. This was surely the genius who seemed evil and yet was not. "Why don't you come along with us?" he asked. "We are trying to stop some people from destroying Termina."  
  
Robotnik nodded. "I heard about the incident in clock town. My Egg Walker and I will assist you in any way possible."  
  
Link was glad to hear that. Once again they had made a new friend, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or, as he told them his nick name growing up, Eggman. Together, they all headed in the direction of the Goron village. But what awaited them there was not so heart-warming.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I told you it was someone that you would never expect. Also, please don't stop reading this fic just because a few of the main characters don't use swords. I was trying to be a little diverse. Anyway, whether or not your going to continue to read or not, REVIEW! 


	11. the camp out and the interlude

Okay, I don't want to waste all of your time today, so I just want to take this time to say thanks to Storyweaver for all of the lovely reviews. And if fluff is what you want, then fluff is what you get.  
  
Chapter 11: A camp out and a brief interlude  
  
Link and the others looked with horror at what was left of the Goron village. They had arrived there soon after they met Robotnik. When they reached the village, it lay in shambles.  
  
Robotnik moved his Egg Walker a few paces forward and inspected the damage. "This is all bomb damage," he reported. "And it looks like it was all done in one explosion."  
  
Everyone spread out and searched for some survivors or a building that may still be standing.  
  
Everyone searched the village remains from top to bottom, but there was no sign of life there except for Link and the others.  
  
Link sighed. Majora's off spring may not have to destroy the world nine days from now. They were already picking the population off a couple thousand at a time.  
  
Yusuke looked to the west to see a blood-red sky there. "The sun is setting," he announced, "and I don't know about you guys, but I don't really feel comfortable traveling up those mountains after dark."  
  
Everyone had to concur with him. There was no telling what may be waiting for them up there since Majora's spawn had surfaced.  
  
Everyone decided that camping in the ruins of the village may be the safest bet that they had to sty alive. Everyone soon settled in and Robotnik lit a small fire, which they all gathered around eagerly.  
  
The first few hours were spent in retelling their tales that they had had before meeting one another.  
  
Link retold the tales of his heroic battles with Ganondorf and Majora.  
  
Everyone added what little they could and went around the fire telling their own tales. Zelda told of the Extremely boring life she led back in the castle. Kenshin told tales he had of when he was Batousaii, the man slayer. Zidane was full of humorous stories of his crusading travels and plunders. Inuyasha took a more serious note, telling how he used to guard the lands that Link and Kenshin had first met him on. Yusuke told some of the most chilling ghost stories that any of them had ever heard. Robotnik could tell of nothing but some of his past inventions and how hard life had been because of his differences.  
  
Everyone was having a merry time. Even Inuyasha could not help but smile at some of Zidane's impressions of their past enemies.  
  
As the laughter died down, Zelda turned to Link and asked, "Link, could I see you alone for a moment?"  
  
Link nodded, wondering what she wanted to see him for. He prayed to heaven and hell alike that he had done nothing wrong.  
  
Zidane jumped up and tried to follow. But a mechanical arm reached out and grabbed his tail. "Where do you think your going?" asked Robotnik.  
  
Zidane tried to scramble away, but to no avail. "I was just going to see what those to were talking about," he answered.  
  
Robotnik still held him firmly. "No, your not. Let those two have their moment. This is probably the first time they've had to themselves in a long time. Respect their privacy."  
  
Zidane didn't want to, but he reluctantly sat back down and promised to mind his own business.  
  
********  
  
Zelda and Link walked until they were almost no the other side of the village, a good distance away from the others.  
  
Finally, Link spoke. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Zelda?"  
  
Zelda turned around. Link could not help but see how beautiful she looked with the moonlight shining right down in front of her. Then, he looked up and saw with disgust that the moon that had nearly destroyed the world under Majora's control still had that awful face plastered to it. It's eyes still glowed read and it's mouth was still wide with a wicked smile.  
  
Zelda broke Link's train of thought by saying, "I was just wondering. well, on the day when Majora's spawn appeared, before that when we were dancing, you were about to ask me something. What was it?"  
  
Link noticed that she was fidgeting quite a bit. He himself was hoping that this would come up until the end of the journey. "It's not important," he answered.  
  
Zelda frowned. "Link, please tell me."  
  
Link turned around. "I'm sorry, but now is not the time."  
  
Once again, Zelda tried to pry an answer out of him. "Link, I know that you were going to tell me something that night and I have a right to know."  
  
Link was starting to get agitated by her persistence. "Zelda, I already said that it was not big deal, so just drop it, okay?"  
  
Zelda was a little shocked to hear him take that tone with her. "Link, we love each other! We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other!"  
  
Link began to protest, but Zelda cut him off. "I also have a right to know if it is something that involves our future."  
  
Link was cornered. He sighed in defeat. "Alright. I wasn't going to ask you until after this adventure was over and done with, but." he got down on knee knee, "Zelda, will you marry me?"  
  
Zelda practically threw herself at him. They both fell to the ground. "Link, I thought that you would never ask!" she said.  
  
Zelda was letting tears of joy fall from her eyes freely. Link, himself felt like he would burst with happiness. He had wanted to say those words to Zelda for the longest time imaginable.  
  
After they sat up, Link said, "I don't think that we should be married just yet. Maybe after this adventure is through?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "I'll wait as long as it takes for us to be together forever."  
  
Link smiled at her response. He leaned down and placed his lips to hers, kissing her feverently. She kissed back hungrily. Their arms encircled each other and they held each other as they kissed.  
  
********  
  
Kenshin was half asleep, staring at the fading fire. "I wonder what's taking them so long."  
  
Zidane put on a noughty grin, once again. "I know what they're doing," he said, "and it definitely is consensual."  
  
Yusuke laughed at this joke, but he laughed harder still as Inuyasha brought his fists down on Zidane's unguarded head. Robonik was already asleep, his head hanging out of one side of the egg walker.  
  
Just as Inuyasha finished with Zidane, Link walked up to the fire, with a sleeping Zelda in his arms. He lied her gently near the Egg Walker and sat down next to Kenshin.  
  
"So, what did you two talk about?" asked Kenshin.  
  
Link could not conceal the blush that came to his face. "Well, uh, we, uh." he stammered.  
  
Zidane, who had recovered from Inuyasha's attack, said, "I knew it! You two were getting jiggy with it weren't you?"  
  
Link's blush deepened. Inuyasha promptly gave Zidane another good pummeling.  
  
Yusuke spoke for Link. "I don't think they did it. I could tell. Their spirits would be mixed. Not to mention, the last thing that we need on this trip is a pregnant babe."  
  
Inuyasha stopped hitting Zidane and nodded. "Yeah, I would have defiantly smelled something if they had been doing the doo."  
  
A voice from behind them said, "As interesting as this conversation sounds, there are a few people here who would like to get a few hours sleep if you don't mind."  
  
Everyone turned to see Robotnik, wide awake, staring at them.  
  
He put his head back down and went back to sleep. Everyone else did the same. Link thought to himself as he started to nod off, 'Well, at least one thing has gone my way so far. Now all I have to do is save the world. again.'  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there is you fluff. Not much but it is there. Forgive me if this chapter seems shorter than the others, but it was just a break in action and I hope to get in a few good fights in the next chap. As always, REVIEW! New chapter, coming soon! 


	12. Scaling a mountain

Whoa! Quick update, no? Well, I don't really want to waste time here, so let's just get to the fic, okay?  
  
PS: My brother is now on fanfiction.net and if anyone gets a chance, check out his first story, Mad Space Tournament. His pen name is NiGHTS chao.  
  
Chapter 12: Scaling a mountain and find a temple  
  
Link and the others had set off for the mountains in the early dawn. The sky had seemed clear enough. Unfortunatly, by the time they reached the base of the mountain, the sky had darkened sufficiently. The wind was beginning to pick up as well, spraying the already thick layer of snow everywhere.  
  
This did not faze the travelers. The had a mission that must be completed. Link had done quite a bit of climbing in his adventures, so he knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
Kenshin was not as experienced as Link in climbing, but he managed by jumping. Zidane had not trouble, being part monkey. Inuyasha simply made foot and hand holes with his claws.  
  
Zelda was fastened to Link with a short coil of rope that Robotnik had been carrying. She was doing her best to keep her weight off the rope since Link was already doing quite a bit of work.  
  
As for Yusuke, he was totally inexperienced at climbing, although he hated to admit it. He went slowly and steadily, knowing that any misstep may be his last.  
  
Robotnik was having absolutely no trouble at all. He had his mech do the work for him. He had spiked treads attached to the feet so they stuck to the wall and slipped stealthily along the mountain wall.  
  
They had been climbing for quite a ways when it began to snow. It did not start off lightly either. Right from the start, it was a full fledged blizzard.  
  
At this point, everyone was afraid that the wind would knock them all off of the mountainside.  
  
Each gust of wind cut into them like icy daggers. Everyone was going numb, even Robotnik with his mech to protect him.  
  
Just when the elements were ready to force them over the edge of sanity, Link announced that he had found a ledge with a dry cave on it.  
  
Without hesitation, everyone scrambled up the last few feet to the ledge and ran into the cave.  
  
Everyone was glad to have shelter.  
  
Zidane sat down on a log and sighed. Inuyasha was sniffing around for anything that might do harm to them. Link and Zelda sat together in a corner. Yusuke just dropped to the floor and began kissing it. Kenshin inspected his sword for any indication of rust. Robotnik powered down his mech and hopped out, carrying a notebook and a pencil.  
  
Eggman opened it up and began writing in it as he spoke his thoughts aloud. "Robotnik's log: My new companions and I are holed up inside a cave on the mountainside. All of us are cold and hungry. How long this blizzard will last is unconfirmed. Feelings are mixed. Robotnik out."  
  
Robotnik set the notebook aside and looked around. Obviously, Inuyasha had not enjoyed that speech. "Inuyasha's log," he said, picking up a nearby piece of wood, "is about to connect with Robotnik's head!"  
  
He jumped up and ran at Robotnik with the log back, preparing to swing it with all his might. But it never happened. Right before the log connected with Robotnik's head, Kenshin stepped forward and blocked the wood with his sword. "It wont help anything if we fight amongst ourselves, that it won't. We have to pull ourselves together if we want to survive this blizzard, that we do."  
  
Robotnik had taken this time to sneak away and examine all of the wood within the cave. "All of the wood is to wet to ignite. We'll have to find another source of warmth."  
  
Everyone agreed. Inuyasha said that he would be fine. His under kimono was warm enough and his fire rat kimono helped even more.  
  
Zidane had thought to bring along a few extra blankets. He handed them out. He gave one to Yusuke, one to Kenshin, one for himself and he gave the last one he had to Link and Zelda, thinking that they would want to be together tonight.  
  
Robotnik had no need of the blankets. He jumped back into the mech, which started to give off a fair amount of heat.  
  
Link was just about to pull Zidane's blanket over him and Zelda when Zelda stopped him. "Link," she said with a chilled voice, "I don't feel so good."  
  
She collapsed. "Oh no!" shouted Link. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Everyone evacuated their heat sources and came over. Robotnik knelt down next to Zelda and examined her.  
  
"She has a bad chill," he announced. "She will be fine, provided that she stays warm for the night."  
  
Link looked at him and asked, "So how do we warm her up?"  
  
Robotnik did nothesitate to answer. "First of all, you have to get her out of those wet cloths. Then, you will need to keep her covered up for a good amount of time. Finally, the best way to cure a chill is to counter it with body heat. I suggest that you get out of your cloths and get under the blanket with her."  
  
AS he explained this, Link kept getting redder and redder. "Would you all mind giving privacy while I do this?"  
  
Everyone complied by going back to their heat sources. Kenshin, Yusuke, and Zidane pulled their blankets over their heads, Robotnik put up a black roof on his Egg Walker, and Inuyasha simply turned away and lied down.  
  
Carefully, Link took Zelda and the blanket as far back into the cave as he could. Once there, he began to strip off her wet cloths. After that, she was clad in her udergaments. He was pleased to find that they were not as wet as her out vestments were, so he decided to leave them on.  
  
After that, he lay the blanket over her slightly blue form. Next, he quickly stripped himself of his outer cloths. He left his own underwear on as well. Then, he slid under the covers and got close up to Zelda. He put his arm around her and fell asleep staring at her beautiful face.  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Zelda was the first one up. She yawned and sat up. The first thing she noticed was that Link's arm was draped across her. She pushed it off and looked around her. She saw her cloths against the wall.  
  
She looked down at herself to see that she was only clad in her bra and panties. She quickly covered herself with the blanket and shook Link awake.  
  
Link awoke with a groan. He soon realized that he was staring right at a half naked Zelda, he shot up. "Z-Zelda! I'm sorry."  
  
Before he could continue his apology, Zelda interrupted. "What happened last night?" she asked.  
  
Link looked relived that she was not mad at him. "Well, you had a bad chill last night, so I had to get you out of your wet cloths and keep you warm."  
  
Zelda gave him a nod that said she understood. "I trust you Link. Now, let's get dressed before the others wake up."  
  
Link nodded. They both got up and got dressed. Link had to admit that he had enjoyed the way that it felt to have a half-clothed Zelda so close to him.  
  
They both headed over to where the others were to find them outside of the cave. The blizzard had ended awhile ago. The result was beautiful. Fresh snow was everywhere and it sparkled against the sun.  
  
They were all pleased to find that the peak was so close. Just before they all started climbing again, Yusuke came up to Link and whispered, "So, how was the view last night?"  
  
Link blushed so hard that the snow below him could have literally melted if his face got close enough.  
  
Yusuke didn't wait for an answer and, laughing softly, started climbing with the others.  
  
Zelda came up to him and said, "Umm. thanks for keeping me warm last night."  
  
"Don't mention it, love." Link said back.  
  
They both shared a quick kiss before they started climbing as well and Zelda said, "When this is all over and done with, I hope that we can share a night like that a little more. intimately."  
  
Link chuckled as Zelda blushed at her own comment.  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked up this conversation. He could have gagged right then and there if he weren't clinging to the side of a mountain.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Phew! Another new chapter up. I really have nothing to say except that I will update soon and SEND ME MORE REVIEWS! 


	13. The enslaved Gorons and the city of meta...

Okey-dokey. Before I get to the actual chapter, I just want to thank some people. First of all, I would like to thank Lunatic Pandora for your *cough* constructive critizism. Second, I would like to thank Master N for reviewing a few of my stories. And last but certainly not least, I would like to thank my biggest supporter since the beginning of this fic, Winged Knight, not only for support, but for all of the suggestions that have helped to shape this fic into what it is right now. Well, with the little award ceremony out of the way, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 13: the enslaved Gorons and the city of metal  
  
Link and the others hauled themselves over the final ridge and onto the mountain top. Link was grateful to be back on solid, even ground.  
  
"Um, Link?" asked Zidane.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that you have been up this mountain before, but was that there before?" he asked, pointing to a giant metal barrier that stood in their way.  
  
Link gaped. "No. this was never here."  
  
Robotnik went up to it and gave it a going over. "It appears to be a double enforced steel wall with titanium plating. Very strong, and nearly unbreakable."  
  
Inuyasha paid no attention to this logic, went up to the gate, and banged on it as hard as he possibly could. "Open this damn thing up or heads are gonna roll!" he yelled.  
  
A head poked itself over the wall. Link looked as closely as he could at the creature. It looked like an orange monkey. But it had a strange metallic gleam on it.  
  
"Who goes there?" it shouted from it's perch.  
  
Inuyasha was obviously about to make a very rude comment, but Kenshin inveined. "We are adventurers that have just climbed up this mountain in hopes of finding food and lodging for the night."  
  
The odd creature seemed to lean forward and peer at their weapons suspiciously.  
  
Once again, Kenshin spoke. "Our weapons are for our own defense. As long as you make no moves to harm us, we will not harm you or your fellow villagers in any way."  
  
The creature seemed to accept this answer because he disappeared back over the edge of the gate. The next moment, the gate opened wide.  
  
The creature was waiting for them and beckoned them inside. Link found that his earlier assumption was correct. The creature was indeed an orange monkey. The only difference was that this one was completely robotic.  
  
"Welcome to the city of New Megaopolis. WE don't get very many flesh creatures around here. Follow me and I will lead you to our master, E101- Beta. He will greet you with grace, provided that her is in a good mood. By the way, my name is Kiki."  
  
The monkey began to lead them to the city. Never in their lives had Link and his friends seen such a place. It was completely made out of metal of all types. There were no actual living creatures. But there were plenty of robots.  
  
Finally, they reached a huge palace that had no specific pattern in it's construction. They entered.  
  
Kiki lead them down a hallway lit with torches filled with artificial flame. It seemed that there was nothing authentic in this city. Then, they entered a large room that was filled to the brim with odd machines of every origin.  
  
In the center of the room, there was an odd robot there that was black and white. Its arms were flexible with claws on the end and the palms looked like they could be used to launch something. His eyes held no emotion and just glowed a dim yellow. It had no legs. It just hovered there with some sort of booster that was similar to Robotnik's Egg Walker.  
  
Finally, Kiki spoke. "Master, these flesh creatures have climbed all the way up this mountain and would like to stay here with us to recover their strength."  
  
The hovering bot nodded its head and dismissed Kiki. Kiki bowed and exited the room.  
  
The bot then raised his claw and said, "Greetings. Welcome to New Megaopolis. I do hope that your stay here will be a pleasant one."  
  
Link and the others relaxed. "It is nice to meet you, Beta."  
  
Beta nodded and said, "Likewise. May I know the names of those that I am addressing?"  
  
Link nodded and quickly introduced everyone.  
  
Beta nodded. "You are welcome to stay in this city as long as you like. You will find eight guest rooms upstairs. Divide them up amongst yourselves and rest. Tomorrow, you will be treated to a feast."  
  
Yusuke raised a brow. "If you guys are robots, then exactly why do you have food around here?"  
  
Beta let out a chuckle. "Even though it is rare, we do get some guests around here. Please rest yourselves."  
  
Everyone greatly headed upstairs. Everyone took their own rooms except for Link and Zelda. Even though they had not begun an intimate relationship, they still insisted on sharing a room.  
  
As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they all fell asleep instantly.  
  
It was also a pleasant surprise to find that the beds were as comfy as could be and the room were looked very extravagant.  
  
********  
  
After Beta sensed that they were all asleep, he went into a private room and locked the door. pressing a few strange buttons that were located on the wall, a monitor lit up to show none other than the face of Shenon.  
  
"What is it, Beta?" he asked.  
  
Beta bowed and said, "Lord Shenon, all is going according to plan. The flesh creatures suspect nothing. They are asleep in the guest rooms upstairs as we speak."  
  
Shenon eyed the robot closely. "Your sure that they have no idea that you possess the statue shard that the Gorons had?"  
  
Beat held up a shard similar to the one that Link and his friends had found in Ikana castle. "Fear not. They don't even know that the Gorons are imprisoned here in the mines. Of course, they will find out soon enough."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Beta?" asked Shenon. Shenon knew that this robot and the city had been built by his younger brother, Gomba, but frankly he did not trust any of his brother's creations.  
  
Beta held up a small vial. "Contained within this vial is a powerful sleeping cerum that will cause them to fall asleep for about four hours. I plan to slip this into their food at the feast. While they are asleep, they will be relocated to the mines where they will be forced to work with the Gorons and mine the precious chaos emeralds that provide the power for this city."  
  
Shenon nodded in approval. "Quite a nice plan."  
  
Beta shifted his head a little to make sure that no one was listening. "There could be one problem though."  
  
The smile that had once occupied Shenon's face quickly vanished. "What do you mean?" asked Shenon between clenched teeth.  
  
Beta answered, "Well, one of them seems to possess an extremely high intelligence. He was able to tell what our gate was made of by just a simple tapping examination. And he pilots a vehicle that uses technology to match our own. He may become a problem."  
  
Shenon's features turned angry. "I don't care! You're the one who is supposed to have superior intelligence! Just throw him into the mine like the others, you stupid bucket of bolts!"  
  
Beta showed no sign of offence to this comment. "Yes sir."  
  
Shenon's expression softened. "I'm counting on you, Beta. Don't mess this up."  
  
The screen went blank. Beta returned to the room where he had met Link and the others. His memory chips relayed the needed information.  
  
"PRIMARY OBJECTIVES: AWAIT ARIVAL OF ENEMIES. STATUS: COMPLETE  
  
SECONDARY OBJECTIVES: CAPTURE AND ENSLAVE ENEMIES. STATUS: PENDING.  
  
CHANCE OF SUCCESS CACULATED AT 99.9%  
  
CHANCES OF DEFEAT: SUB-OPTIMAL  
  
FAILURE: UNACCEPTABLE"  
  
Beta replayed this data again in his mind. Then, he settled down into a nearby machine that was made for his recharge. Tomorrow, he would earn a spot as the top ranking bot in Gomba's metallic army.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, a new chapter is up with new plot twists and new villans. Sorry if it took a little longer than usual, but I had a bit of writers block which is very unusual for me. Anyways, Read and Review and I will get the new chapter up soon! 


	14. Captured and imprisoned

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Merry Winter Solstice, Happy Romodon, and a Happy New Year! Well, now that I have that out of my system, It is time to bring up this new chapter. Yay! Also, I still have a week and a half of Christmas break left, so I'll try and crank out as many chapters as possible before school once again takes over my life. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14: Betrayed and captured  
  
Link and the others awoke the next morning, well rested and very hungry.  
  
Kiki led them to the dining hall. Once there, they found themselves in a very large room. Beta sat at the end of a long table that housed the feast. On the table sat food such as marmalade roll, turkey, plum pudding, hot fudge, salads of every kind, spinach puffs, and assorted fruits and vegetables.  
  
Along the sides of the tables sat many assorted robots who looked at the fleshy visitors with interest. One of them looked somewhat like Beta, had legs. Another looked like a long catapillar with spikes on his sides and on his back.  
  
Link and his friends sat down at chairs that were reserved for them. "Welcome friends!" said Beta loudly. "Before we begin, I would like to perpose a toast to our guests."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses and took a long sip from them. All who could anyway. The large red robot stood and introduced itself. "My name is Omega and I wish you the best on your future journeys."  
  
Those in the room applauded this small speech as the odd purple catapillar raised itself for an introduction. "I am known as Catakiller. I hope that your stay in New Megaopolis, be it long or short, will be pleasant and. comfortable."  
  
The pause and the way that he said the word comfortable made Link a little uneasy.  
  
Introductions continued in this manner until everyone had spoken their names and given greetings to each other.  
  
Beta told them to begin. Everyone had wondered how the food would taste. Considering that it was made by someone who didn't have a sense of taste, the food looked very good.  
  
Link politely offered some bread to Zelda before helping himself. Zelda knew he was flirting and did her best to flirt back.  
  
Zidane immediately launched for the marmalade roll and took a good third of it before being pulled back.  
  
Inuyasha, who was usually very skeptical about eating food that was made by someone that he didn't know, didn't give it a second thought and just dug right into the turkey.  
  
Yusuke seemed to have the philosophy of eating the sweet stuff first and was piling spoon fulls of plum pudding into his mouth.  
  
Kenshin was much more polite than that and helped himself to the fruit that was around including, oranges, apples, mangos, peaches, lemons, and pears.  
  
Robotnik was just as polite as Kenshin about his eating habits, but, like Yusuke, he went straight for the sweet stuff, eating his wheight in hot fudge.  
  
Link found the food to be very delightful. That is, until he noticed that his friends were falling asleep, one by one. Yusuke let his face fall right into his plum pudding. Robotnik leaned back so far that his chair tipped and fell over. But he was still drifting off to dreamland.  
  
Zidane fell to the ground in mid-chew, the gooey food oozing out of the sides of his mouth. Kenshin just seemed to slump back into his chair. Inuyasha was trying to fight it, but his efforts were all in vain. He dropped out of his chair and onto the floor in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Link, I feel. so. sleepy all of a sudden. Zzzzzz."  
  
Zelda's body went limp as sleep overtook her and she fell onto Link's lap.  
  
Link himself felt the sudden urge to just drop off. He came to a sudden realization. He looked at Beta who was laughing in his own emotionless, monotone voice. Link managed to mumble out a curse of, "You bastards," before he, too, fell victim to the sleeping implant that was in the food.  
  
Beta hovered over to Link's body and hauled it over his shoulder. "I am afraid that I have no choice in the matter, Link. I must follow my programming. Primary orders must be obeyed and completed. Failure is unacceptable."  
  
********  
  
Link awoke several hours later to find that he was in some sort of prison chamber that appeared to be dug right into the mountainside.  
  
The others were all awake, but they were all in different cells, each of them stripped of their weapons and energy.  
  
He looked to Zelda's cell to see her huddled in a corner, her knees close to her chest, shivering slightly. He also noticed, with a lot of horror, that she had several deep slashes along her face, reaching down toward her neck.  
  
"Zelda! What happened?" he shouted.  
  
Kenshin stood up from his position on the floor. "She was the first of us to awaken. She tried to fight her way out to get help. Although she fought bravely, it was in vain. Thos slashes that you see are the result of her punishment."  
  
Link growled. "Those bastards. To think that we ever trusted them."  
  
Yusuke, lying on the ground, obviously drained of his energy said, "Yeah, you'd think we would have more sense than that."  
  
Zidane, even in this dark and dismal hour, did not pass up an oppourtunity to goad Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha. Your always boasting about how strong you are. So, why don't you just cut down those bars with your claws?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled both at Zidane for taunting him and at himself for his own stupidity for not thinking of that sooner. He raised his claws and started to slash, but Robotnik stopped him with a warning. "I wouldn't do that Inuyasha. These bars are made of double-layer, triple re-inforced steel with a titanium covering. There is absolutely no way even you could break through them."  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat and leaned back against the wall.  
  
Then, a guard robot entered the hall. In his right hand, he carried a large whip. In his left hand. He carried a board with many sheets of paper on it. "All of you are to come with me to start working in the mines."  
  
Yusuke, even in his weakened condition, managed to be was stubborn and as defiant as ever. "And what happens if we refuse?" he asked.  
  
The robot cracked his whip, threateningly. "If you refuse, then you end up like that poor wench over there." He pointed to Zelda. "It took quite a few cracks of this whip to get that naughty girl to behave herself. But now she knows that it is feutile to resist us."  
  
Rage filled Link. "You bastard! As soon as I get out of this cell, I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
The robot chuckled. "Your not in the position to kill anyone, my friend. Besides, you can't kill what is not living."  
  
The cell doors swung open. The guard went into Yusuke's cell and forced him onto his feet. The others, seeing the hopelessness of the situation, made no move to resist. But Robotnik seemed unusually calm.  
  
********  
  
The robot lead them into a deep mine. Zelda had assured Link that she would be alright, but he would spend the rest of the day with her just in case.  
  
As they entered the mine, Link learned why the Gorons had been missing. They were all stuck here. Everywhere that Link looked, there were Gorons being worked to death.  
  
The guard pushed him forward when he hesitated to go forward. Another robot handed him and his friends picks and shovels.  
  
Then, Link saw the village elder. He rushed over to him. "Good elder, it has been awhile."  
  
The elder, peered through the thick matt of hair that concealed his eyes. "Good lord in heaven above, it is Link! It is good to see you again, my friend. It would be even better if not for these dire surcomestances."  
  
Link nodded. "Where is your son?" he asked.  
  
The elder bowed his head. "I gave him the shard of the statue of evil's bane and commanded him to flee. He did and I have not seen him since."  
  
Kenshin stepped forward and said, "It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that Beta now has the statue shard. We know not what has become of your son."  
  
The elder now looked deeply worried. "I shall pay you anything if you can liberate us from these metal monsters and find my dear child. Please grant an old man near the end of his life this one wish."  
  
Link and the others nodded. Even Inuyasha felt deep sympathy for this creature, having not seen his parents for nearly fifteen years.  
  
Robotnik chuckled as he started picking at the hard earth. "I have just the plan for this occasion."  
  
Yusuke, who was still weakened, but kept mining for what little health he had left said, "Well then, spill the beans old man."  
  
Robotnik picked up a chunk of earth that was filled with none other than iron. "It is a little known fact that I am not helpless without my egg walker. I have a few spare machine parts with me. If you can help me sneak enough iron back to our cell, I can make a special item that will allow me to jam the robots frequencies."  
  
Link looked at Robotnik, a little unsure about this, but Robotnik was the smart one here. Link chuckled as he to began to mine.  
  
********  
  
After twelve godforsaken hours, the miners were returned to their cells for the night. Robotnik gave everyone a nod. The all threw over what little ore they had managed to smuggle past the guards.  
  
After looking over the amount that was given to him, Robotnik announced that it would be enough, but it would take the whole night for him to complete it without any tools. He began working right away with the promise that they would be free before noon tomorrow.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, new chapter up. Sorry for the slightly long wait, but with the holidays, I just didn't have the time. But on a lighter note, I am also working on another fic besides this one. It is a Sonic the Hedgehog fic called The Band. So, if you have time check it out and tell me what you think! I'll up date soon, kay? 


	15. escaping and a shocking discovery

Okay, this was a quick update, no? And I updated my other fic, The Band, so check that out if your in the neighborhood.  
  
Chapter 15: escaping and a shocking discovery  
  
Link was given a rude awakening the next morning. His body was still aching from all the work he had done in the mines the day before. Now, to make it worse, the guard was hovering over him, giving him a few cracks with the whip. Link was determined not to give them the pleasure of hearing him scream and stayed silent through the whole ordeal.  
  
After the torment ceased, the guard hauled Link to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the mine. "Let that be a lesson to you," he called, "never to sleep in again!"  
  
Link once again entered the mines to find his friends working in the same place as yesterday. He walked over to them.  
  
Zelda was sorry to hear about what happened to Link and gave him a short kiss to make up for it. Link told her that it wasn't her fault, but he would have taken the kiss either way.  
  
Link also noticed that all of his friends looked unusually smug given the situation.  
  
"Do we all have a reason to be happy?" asked Link.  
  
Robotnik grinned. "It may have taken all night, but I have managed to perfect the wireless jammer." He held up a small device that looked like the hookshot but without the chain and it had several buttons on it as well.  
  
Kenshin spoke. "According to Robotnik, this device will cause any of the robots that get near it to short-circuit."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Now all we need is something to try it out on."  
  
Zidane had just the idea. He looked around and noticed one of the guards coming towards them. He held up both of his middle fingers and shouted, "Yo! Metal-brain! Up your face!"  
  
The robot couldn't help but notice this. It raised it's whip and started to rut towards Zidane at top speed while screaming, "Impudent little brat! I'll kick your as and then send you to hell!"  
  
Robotnik stepped in front of Zidane and pointed the jammer at the robot. A Hi-pitched screeching sound was heard. It soon became so powerful that everyone had to cover their own ears. It didn't seem to be bothering Robotnik though.  
  
The robot probably felt it the most because it just simply broke apart and the parts scattered.  
  
After that, Robotnik lowered the jammer. The sound stopped and everyone uncovered their ears. Robotnik then rummaged through the parts in hopes of finding anything that was worth salvaging.  
  
Link then noticed a small bird fly out of the rubble. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha said, "It's a bird, duh. What do you think it was, a seven-headed hydra?"  
  
Robotnik looked up to see the bird. "Interesting. It seems that these robots are powered by the life force of small animals like that bird."  
  
Zelda gasped. "That's horrible! Who would do such a thing."  
  
"Majora's spawn, that's who." Said Link.  
  
They wasted no more time on idle chit-chat. With Robotnik leading the way, they ran towards the exit. The Gorons cheered them on, unable to follow because they were all chained to the wall.  
  
Robotnik did not let a single robot go free as they fled down the halls. He watched as each of the imprisoned animals that were forced to power their metallic shells was set free.  
  
Finally, they came out into the city streets. Almost immediately, they found a building that was labeled 'WEAPON STORAGE FACILITY'.  
  
There was a small panel near the door that read 'input entry code here'.  
  
"Oh great," mumbled Inuyasha, "now what do we do?"  
  
Robotnik examined the panel for a second, then began to type furiously. After another minute, the doors opened wide.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Kenshin.  
  
Robotnik looked smug. "It was a simple four-digit password with a gamma- specter, twin-bolt lock."  
  
Everyone just gave him a blank look.  
  
"Well, let us move on." He said.  
  
They enterd the building to find all of their weapons in there, perfectly preserved. Everyone located his or her own weapon. Yusuke found some energy capsules that he could use to re-energize himself.  
  
Robotnik hopped into his Egg Walker and brought it up to full power. He then attached the jammer to it so that it would function as part of the machine.  
  
They all headed out into the city streets to find it deserted. Not one single robot stood in their way except one. Beta stood there. In one of his claws, he held the statue shard. "I have been expecting you, my friends."  
  
Robotnik stepped forward and turned on the jammer once again. But nothing happened. He boosted the power. Beta remained standing.  
  
Robotnik was confused. "How is it that my jammer does not effect you? You're simply a robot just like all of the others."  
  
Beta chuckled. That is where you are wrong. I was once a human being, just like you, doctor Ivo Robotnik.  
  
Robotnik gasped. There was only one person that knew his full name. His old partner, Snively.  
  
"Snively, is that you?" asked Robotnik.  
  
Beta let out a metallic shriek. "Never call me by my demeaning human name again!"  
  
"You know this psycho?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Robotnik nodded. "Ten years ago, he was my partner and friend, Snively Vortex. Yes, he was once human, but I didn't know that this is what he had become. We were both geniuses working together to create weapons of mass destruction together. Then, during one of our test runs for an experimental bomb, a flaw in the program caused the bomb to explode while he was doing a final check on the wiring. I thought him dead since that day."  
  
Beta nodded. "Nice to see that you remember what happened, as you were the cause of it! You probably sabotaged that program so that you could conquer the world on your own!"  
  
Robotnik was shocked. "I would never do that to a comrade in arms! Besides, I have changed my ways, Snively. I am peaceful now and I fight to stop those who are destroying this world."  
  
Beta again let out a shriek. "Stop calling me that! Besides, I have to thank Majora's children for my survival. My body was incinerated by the blast. But, miraculously, my brain survived. One of the younger spawn, Gomba, a genius in robotics built this wonderful new body for me and even gave my brain a computer to function through, blocking out all uneccissary things like feelings and pain."  
  
Robotnik chuckled. "That is where your wrong, BETA!" he put a lot of the strain on the name so that Beta knew he had heard the request not to call him by his human name. "Pain is not a weakness. It is a strength. Pain allows a creature to know and understand it's weaknesses and cover them up before their opponents can use them against it."  
  
Beta laughed. "That may be true, but I am without flaws and weaknesses."  
  
Robotnik nodded. "It is time to put that to the test. I'll fight you on my own."  
  
Beta accepted this challenge. "Very well, but you may use the Egg Walker. I would feel bad if I didn't give you a fair chance."  
  
Robotnik urged his Egg Walker forward a few steps, eager to meet this challenge. "I thought that you were incapable of feeling anything."  
  
Beta charged.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Uh-oh. What is going to be the outcome of this battle? You'll find out next time, won't you? Well, if you enjoyed this chapter, R/R, please! Thank You! 


	16. tears of a comrade and the second shard

Yosh! Another day, another chapter. Anyway, once again, thank you all for the reviews. They are much appreciated. And today will be the exciting conclusion in the fight between Robotnik and Beta! Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 16: tears of a comrade and the second shard  
  
Robotnik pressed a few buttons and the Egg Walker sidestepped Beta's charge.  
  
Link and the others were about to leap in and help, but Robotnik shouted, "Stay back! This is something that I have to do alone."  
  
They respected his wish and sheathed their weapons. "Will he be alright?" asked Zelda.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "He's proven to be very resourceful and tactful up to this point. Let's just hope that lady luck is smiling on him.  
  
Meanwhile on the battlefield, Robotnik was firing a few blasts from his cannon. They should have been dead hits, but Beta easily sidestepped them. "So, this is why you wanted to fight me out here in the open. You knew that you could use your mobility as a hoverbot to the max."  
  
Beta chuckled. "Indeed, you are just as clever as you always were, dear friend."  
  
Beta didn't waste anymore time on talk. To him, talk was only a way to prolong the inevitable. He charged again, this time, he had his claws in a drill-like formation.  
  
Robotnik dodged, but barely. He noticed that it was taking Beta a long time to recover from that technique. He quickly spun around and launched a blast from his cannon at Beta.  
  
It was a direct hit in the back. It did do some damage, but Beta gave no sign of being harmed at all. Instead, he just turned around to face Robotnik and said, "Initializing auto-recovery system. Anilyzing situation. Threat from cannon: substansial. Options: rethink battle strategy."  
  
Robotnik watched as Beta said this. He wasn't kidding when he said that they had implanted a small computer into his brain. He was truly more machine than man now.  
  
Robotnik was taken by surprise as Beta suddenly let loose a volley of rockets, all of which were heat-seekers. Robotnik took evasive maneuvers and dodged them in any way possible.  
  
But, alas, there were simply too many. One of them struck the Egg Walker right in the front, causing some major damage to one of his computers. "Damn! The central pulse drive has taken damage. The only way I'm gonna keep this thing going is if I reroute some of my cannon's power back into the main engine."  
  
He press some buttons. It was evident that his cannon had lost some of it's power. The light in the tip began to dim a little.  
  
Beta laughed. "Good luck beating me now, Ivo! Especially now that your cannon is only a half strength!"  
  
Robotnik chuckled in spite of the situation. "You always did know how to make things complicated."  
  
"Just wait till you see what I have in store next!" Beta shouted. He flew up into the air and started gathering energy between his hands. It glowed a ghostly white.  
  
Robotnik recognized the weapon immediately. He had used it several times on different machines back when he and Snively were partners. "Oh my god! He has a photon cannon!"  
  
Robotnik hurridly began typing on the main computer, knowing full well that there was no way that he could dodge a fully charged photon cannon. "Reroute all the power to the main defense shields! All systems, full power!"  
  
A large blue shield came up around Robotnik. Beta held a now fully charged photon blast in his hands. It was roughly the size of a medium meteor. He threw it with all his might.  
  
Robotnik braced himself. Even with all of his power directed into the shields, he was not sure if he could withstand a blast that powerful.  
  
Link and the others quickly dropped to the ground and shielded themselves.  
  
The blast connected.  
  
Smoke was everywhere. Link and his friends got up and coughed a bit. Beta flew back down to the ground to admire his handy-work.  
  
The smoke cleared. Robotnik and his Egg walker were still standing! But Robotnik showed a few signs of being affected by the blast. A few scars covered his face and arms. As for the Egg Walker, it wasn't much different. Big scraps of metal were missing and it was smoking heavily. The cannon, although still attached and unscathed, had no power left.  
  
Robotnik looked at a few of the meters on the Egg Walker. "My machine is at its limit! Valcan cannon is completely offline. Machine gun is only running on fifteen percent capacity. The hull has sustained incredible damage. Hover fuel cells have gone dry. Main engine functioning at only five percent of normal capacity. Right and left legs are badly damaged. Shield generators are offline and fried. Current chances of victory are calculated as sub-optimal!"  
  
Yusuke couldn't stand it anymore. "Robotnik! Get back and let us handle him! You can't win right now!"  
  
Robotnik growled. "Shut up! I said that I would finish this battle on my own and I intend to!"  
  
Kenshin stepped forward. "Let him do what he wants Yusuke. There is no way to stop this now. This is not just a fight between to two fighters, that it is not. It is a fight between former allies."  
  
Robotnik himself knew the hopelessness of the situation. But he would not give in. He knew that every machine, no matter how perfect it seemed, was not without it's glitch.  
  
He just had to think. Wait, the blast that he had inflicted earlier dug deep into Beta's body. It must have weakened the front hull as well. He only had one shot at this.  
  
He smirked. "Beta, why waste your energy with another photon blast when you could just simply finish me off with one final charge?"  
  
Beta chuckled again. "You make a good point, Ivo. We both know you don't have the strength to dodge another charge, so I will honor your final suggestion."  
  
Beta charged. Robotnik made no move to dodge.  
  
"No, don't!" shouted Link. But it was to late. Beta had dug his claws straight into the Egg Walker.  
  
There was a small explosion. Robotnik jumped out of the Egg walker as it tumbled backwards onto the ground.  
  
Beta pulled out his hands and faced Robotnik. "You will be dead in a few moments, old friend."  
  
Robotnik smirked. "Funny, because your already dead."  
  
Beta was puzzled by this until he tilted his head down. Looking at his stomach, he noticed a gaping hole that went straight through him and out the hole that Robotnik had made with his cannon earlier. He then looked toward the Egg walker to see that the machine gun was smoking as if it had recently been fired.  
  
Beta looked back toward Robotnik for a second. Then, he fell backwards.  
  
Everyone cheered and ran up to congrajulate Robotnik, but he was not listening. Silently, he walked up to Beta, who was once his friend, Snively.  
  
Beta was still clinging onto life. "You were right, Ivo. Pain is a strength. I could have saved myself if I had realized that earlier. I have seen the light. I am no longer influenced by that computer that was stuck in my brain. I now know how evil the spawn of Majora are. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize it."  
  
Robotnik sniffed and shed a few tears. "No. There is no need to apologize, Beta. At this point, it is only the fault of them. I just wish that we could have remained partners when we met these people," he gestured towards Link and the others, " together. We could have done so much good for the world, Beta. I'm just sorry that it had to come to this."  
  
Beta chuckled. "Like you said, there is no need to apologize. Even though I go from life, at this point, I can truly say for the first time in many years that I feel human again. And do me one last favor. Call me Snively."  
  
Beta raised his hand to clasp Robotnick's. Robotnik, openly weeping now, reached to meet that grasp. But it was too late. Beta's hand fell limp before they could grasp each other. Robotnik fell to his knees. He then noticed something in Snively's hand. It was the second statue shard. He removed it from Snively's grip carefully and handed it to Link.  
  
Robotnik dried his eyes and looked at his mangled Egg Walker. "Don't worry. I can have it repaired before nightfall. But I do request that we bury Be. Snively."  
  
They honored Robotnik's request and a monument was soon raised in Snively's honor. True to his word, Robotnik had the Egg Walker fully repaired with a few hours of daylight remaining.  
  
They all began the long trek down the mountain. Robotnik took one final look at the place where he had found and lost an old friend.  
  
The Gorons had already left and headed back to their own village. They decided not to go there. The gorons were already happy and they didn't want rocks for dinner.  
  
Zelda noticed that Robotnik was still a little sad, so she tried to comfort him as best she could. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend back there."  
  
Robotnik shook his head. "Do not apologize for something that you could not have prevented. I do mourn his loss, but an old aquantence of mine once told me to never dwell on the past and push for a better future."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "And who told you that big cheesy puff?" he asked.  
  
Robotnik chuckled. "Would you believe that it was a blue hedgehog named Sonic?"  
  
Zidane smiled. "After everything that I've seen, I'll believe anything."  
  
Everyone smiled at that statement and they all had to agree. But Link was busy pondering over the final part of the prophecy. 'The one that was not born, but was created. Find him where the heavens touched the earth.'  
  
Link thought back to when he had fought Majora. The moon had basically touched the earth. Perhaps they would find the next warrior at the clock tower.."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
New chapter up! Slightly dramatic, huh? Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. My vacation is almost over, so I'm gonna try and crank out a few more chapters before I have to go back to school. AS always, read and review. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	17. The heavens and the created psychic

Okay, I'm back and better than ever. As always, thank you for the reviews and support. I am greatly appreciative of your suggestions. Also, a few of the reviews gave me a few ideas for my next fic in the series. In that story, I will be accepting author made characters. But they may only end up as back round warriors. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as the next warrior is unmasked!  
  
Chapter 17: The heavens and created psychic  
  
Link looked around clock town as he and his friends entered. The town was nearly deserted. A few of the older citizens had stayed behind, but it was even emptier now than when the moon was falling.  
  
It was more like a ghost town now. Everyone who had seen Majora's children the night of the festival had fled for the most part.  
  
Link looked up into the night sky. He saw the moon. It was still as ugly as it was all those years ago when he had battled the original Majora inside the moon.  
  
Link suddenly heard a voice in his head. 'You are looking back on fond memories, I see.'  
  
Link blinked. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" he asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads. "Hear what, Link? Don't tell me that you are going crazy on us now of all times."  
  
The voice spoke again, only this time, all of them could hear it. 'Forgive me. I should have magnified my telepathy earlier I suppose.'  
  
Zelda looked up to the sky and said, "You must be a psychic."  
  
The voice chuckled. 'Yes, princess, I am a psychic. I can read your minds and talk to you trough my own mind. I have many other abilities as well, but I think that we should get aquainted on a more bodily plain. Meet me at the top of the clock tower and I will explain.'  
  
The psychic's voice faded out. Yusuke shook his head a few times. "Well, that was sure weird."  
  
Everyone started off in the direction of the clock tower. The place where it all began.  
  
Link looked at it and jumped up towards the top. Thanks to his growth, he no longer needed to take the stairs to the top. Everyone else followed his lead, jumping from one place to the next.  
  
Finally, the reached the very top. Link took little time to admire the view. He looked around and spotted one of the oddest looking creatures that he had ever seen. It looked like a giant cat that stood on two legs. His tail was thick and he had an odd cord sticking into his neck. His eyes were golden and his fur was snow white, except for his stomach which was a light shade of purple.  
  
It just stood there, gazing up at the mood, his face devoid of emotion. Then, he turned his head and looked towards the others. As soon as they felt his eyes on them, they felt chilled.  
  
Then, the creature smiled. The voice that they had heard earlier returned. It was obvious that this being was responsible for the recent message. 'I have been waiting for you, my fellow warriors.'  
  
Link gathered up enough courage to speak. "It's nice to meet you, good sir. May we have the pleasure of knowing who we are addressing?"  
  
The creature nodded. 'Call me Mewtwo. And there is no reason for you to be formal with me.'  
  
Inuyasha took this as an invitation to shoot his mouth off, so he did just that. "Alright buddy, just what the hell are you and how do you know about us!"  
  
Mewtwo let the smile fade from his face. "I am a bio-genetically engineered life form. In simple terms, I was created."  
  
Link let the prophecy drift through his mind again. Mewtwo chuckled again. He said, "Don't worry. I know all about that prophecy that you have been following and I am the warrior you seek. I will help you fend off Majora's children and restore peace to the planet."  
  
Link nodded, grateful that Mewtwo was so willing to help them. "If your so smart and all-knowing, then where are we supposed to head next?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Mewtwo said nothing and raised his hand to the sky, pointing directly at the moon.  
  
Link nodded, but was perplexed at how to get up there. Mewtwo must have read his mind because he answered before Link had a chance to ask. "I can get up there using a teleport. But I must go this alone. I have foreseen that if any of you try to help me, then you meet a painful end at the hands of the abberition up there. I will bring back the statue shard that is needed."  
  
Kenshin stepped forward. "I do not doubt the words of a seer, that I do not. But, seeing as how we have just met, I am a little nervous about you going up there all alone."  
  
Mewtwo looked up. "I appreciate your concern, good samarai. But rest assured that I will come out of this alive. Destiny has finally decided to deal me a hand that I can play."  
  
Link wondered what those last words meant, but he didn't have a chance to ask as Mewtwo disappeared.  
  
********  
  
Mewtwo looked around the area he was now in. "This is the moon?" he asked. Indeed, it was not what he had imagined. It was just a large grassy field with a single tree in the middle on a small hill.  
  
He felt a strange energy flux near the tree and decided that that was the most likely place that the statue shard would be. He walked, or floated if you prefer, towards the tree. It did seem a little to easy, but, sure enough, there it was, standing on a pedistel in front of the tree. He walked towards it and reached out to grasp it, but.  
  
His hand went right through it! He tried again but it was no use. It was nothing more than an illusion. It disappeared and he felt a disturbing presence behind him. He turned around to come face to face with a young girl. She was no more than fifteen years old.  
  
She held up the statue shard and said, "Looking for this, kitty-cat?"  
  
Mewtwo looked at her. He could feel a dark force within her. She was one of Majora's spawn. "Give that here, you little brat!" Mewtwo yelled.  
  
The girl shook her head she would have been very appealing to Mewtwo if the two had been of the same species. She had pale skin and long blue hair that reached down to her waist. She wore a very short mini-skirt. As for her upper body, it was nothing more than a small sheet that covered her breasts. Everything else was bare.  
  
She shook her head and held up the stature shard and waved it at him. "If you want it, come and get it, kitty."  
  
Mewtwo was losing what little restrain he had left. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.  
  
The girl looked thoughtful. "Well, big brother Shenon wanted to send one of our more powerful lackeys out to destroy you, but I begged him if I could come and play with you for awhile."  
  
Mewtwo was through talking. He needed to get that shard. The others were counting on him. He hovered a few feet into the air and then launched a Shadow Ball attack at her.  
  
The girl yawned and simply put her hand out in front of her. The ball never even reach her as it disappeared. Mew looked up at her.  
  
He smirked. "So, your psychic to?" he asked.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yse, and wait until you see what I have planned for you."  
  
She did a roundhouse kick in midair. To anyone else, this may have seemed like just a normal threat. But Mewtwo defiantly felt it. He was impacted by a psychic blast. He did not expect her to be able to launch psychic techniques with her feet.  
  
He landed on the ground but quickly recovered and floated back into the air. He was not happy. "You bitch!" he screamed. "You could use a good spanking!"  
  
Mewtwo charged, using a more physical approach. She was not ready for this. She had expected him to launch another psychic wave at her. He stopped right in front of her and swung around, hitting her in the face with his tail. The force of the impact sent her to the ground.  
  
But like Mewtwo, she was quick to recover. She rubbed the side of her face where he had struck her. It was dark red and showed a few signs of swelling. "What the hell did you do to my face!?"  
  
Mewtwo chuckled. "Just gave it some mild improvement."  
  
The girl growled.  
  
This was truly a match of epic proportions. Two psychics locked in a duel of the mind. They were evenly matched and it was truly anyone's game. They knew this to and each had a fifty-fifty chance of walking away alive. The only question was, who would it be?  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there's the new chapter. I think that it was kind of rushed, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. If you think it could have been better or longer let me know and I'll apply them to the next chapter. Read and review if you want the next chapter up quickly! 


	18. The third shard and Mewtwo's tale

Okay, this is the new chapter that I am sure you all have been waiting for. I understand that some people found my last one to be slightly shorter than most, so I will try to make up for that in this chapter. Just keep sending me the reviews, people!  
  
Chapter 18: Battle of the minds and Mewtwo's tale  
  
Link looked up at the moon. Mewtwo had left a long time ago. He hadn't figured that it would take this long for someone to retrieve the shard. Inuyasha didn't hold in his opinion. "Damn it, what's taking that guy so long?" he asked.  
  
Kenshin sighed from his sitting position. "I think that he may have met a bit of trouble while up there."  
  
Yusuke shot up. "Well, that's just great! He's up there, risking his life to get some stupid shard while we sit here on our asses, doing nothing!"  
  
Zelda put her arm around Link's. "Do you think he's okay?" she asked.  
  
Link smiled at her. "I think that he will be fine. He said that all of us should stay down here for our own safety. Whatever he's fighting up there, it must be something that only he understands."  
  
Robotnik nodded. "He may understand more about the current foe than we do, but I am very curious about him. I would like to learn more about him when he does decide to come back down."  
  
Zidane looked very gloomy. "If he comes back."  
  
Everyone stared back at the moon, wondering what kind of hell their newest ally was up against now.  
  
********  
  
Mew cried out as he was thrown against the ground by a powerful wave of energy. He forced himself back into the air and looked at the girl who had caused him pain.  
  
She had a very large smirk on her face. "You underestimate me, kitty."  
  
Mewtwo did not respond although he knew that she was correct. He had been underestimating her throughout this whole ordeal. But he was wise enough to know when to stop holding back and get serious.  
  
He calmed himself and gathered the energy around him. The girl took a defensive stance, sensing that something big was coming.  
  
Mewtwo was now holding a giant ball of energy in front of himself. It was as bit as his body and it was black. Obviously, it was made from the negative energy around them. Normally, this type of attack wouldn't get this big, but they were both letting out a substantial amount of negative vibes.  
  
She timed when he was going to throw it. Unfortunately for her, Mewtwo disappeared just as he was about to throw the ball. She looked around, baffled. She couldn't see him and she couldn't sense his energy or life force.  
  
Then, she heard a voice speak into her mind. 'Think Fast!'  
  
She turned around to see where the voice had come from. But, she got a face full of one-hundred percent negative energy, sending her a good ten feet under the ground.  
  
She flew back out to see Mewtwo waiting for her. He gave her another tail in the face. She stood back up and put her hand on her face. "What have you done to my beautiful face?" she shrieked.  
  
Mewtwo chuckled. "It is an improvement if you ask me."  
  
She was especially angry right now. Then, she noticed something glisten in Mewtwo's paw. It was the statue piece! She felt her pocket where it had been. It was indeed gone. "How did you get that?" she asked.  
  
Mewtwo held up the shard and said, "It is amazing what the ability of levitation can do for you when it is used properly."  
  
She was fuming now. "Give that back, you big stupid-head!" she shouted.  
  
Mewtwo suddenly burst out in hysterics. He was laughing so hard, he dropped to one knee.  
  
"What's so funny?" the girl asked, very annoyed that he had the nerve to laugh at her.  
  
Mewtwo regained his balance and his ability to speak and said, "Is that the best that you can come up with? Stupid-head? I could come up with better insults in my sleep!"  
  
The shouted back, "Prove it!"  
  
Mewtwo smirked. "You could make a fortune renting your head out as a balloon."  
  
The girl immediately made a comeback. "There's a carrigde leaving in a few minutes. Why don't you be under it?"  
  
Mewtwo remained unfazed by this as he countered, "You know, you could talk your head off all day and never miss it."  
  
The girl was starting to run out of ideas. "I bet your one of those mighty- heads. Mighty empty, that is!"  
  
Mewtwo was still unfazed and this worried the girl. She was obviously fighting a battle that she could not win. Mewtwo calmly responded, "You have an open mind to. That must be how your brain slipped out."  
  
She was losing it. "Is that your face or did you block a kick?" she asked.  
  
Mewtwo did not flinch. "You've got a great face for radio."  
  
This really threw the girl for a loop because she had no idea what radio was. But she still made another attempt. "You're an idiot!"  
  
Mewtwo could tell that he was about to win this. He would just bring out one of the oldest tricks in the book. "I know you are, but what am I?" he asked.  
  
The girl was out. That was it. She humphed and turned around. "This is stupid! You may have won this round, but I'll get you back!"  
  
Then, she disappeared. Mewtwo sighed. "I was wondering when she would quit."  
  
********  
  
Link was on the verge of sleep as he saw Mewtwo appear in front of everyone. He held up the shard in triumph.  
  
Everyone congradgulated him on his success and he told them about his mind game with one of Majora's children. They all laughed when he came to the duel of insults. Even Inuyasha had to crack a smile at that.  
  
Then Robotnik posed the question that had been on everyone's mind for a while. "Mewtwo, it is quite obvious to me that you are not from this world. I would like to know more about your origins."  
  
Mewtwo cast a dark glance at the sky. "I will tell you, but it is not a grand tale."  
  
Mewtwo began his tale. "As I told you before, I was genetically created. The scientists who made me were trying to clone one of the most powerful creatures in my world. And they succeeded. I was born as the ultimate fighting machine. But they saw me as nothing more than an experiment, a science project that was expendable. I was enraged. I destroyed the lab and killed my creators. Quite ironic when you think about it."  
  
Everyone was listening intently to Mewtwo now. "After that, I met a human that I thought was trustworthy and he promised that if I helped him, I would stand as his equal. But he betrayed me. He saw me as a slave, a tool. He was no better than the scientists. I escaped and headed off with the goal of enialating all mankind in mind. I had built my own fortress and everything. I created a storm so powerful that mother nature herself wouldn't have been able to stop it."  
  
Everyone gulped as he continued. "Yes, I was quite the insane one. But then, something happened. A human child by the name of Ash stepped forward to oppose me. I was about to fling him into the side of a mountain, but at that moment, who should appear but my counterpart, Mew."  
  
Mewtwo was having a hard time keeping a scowl off of his face. This was obviously something that he did not like to remember. "We battled for what seemed like hours. Then, Mew and I, both exauhsted, launched one final beam at each other. But, the boy named Ash stepped in front of the beams. He was killed upon impact. And for the first time, I felt regret and remorse for my actions."  
  
Everyone had a sad face and Zelda sniffed a couple of times. "But he was revived by the tears from all of the creatures around us. After that, I went away with Mew. But I knew that I didn't belong in that place any longer. I tore open a portal in the time-space continuim and flew to this universe as you see me now. But my powers are very limited in this world for some reason."  
  
Link stood up and offered his hand to Mewtwo. Mewtwo took it slowly. "You don't need to worry about what you have done in the past, Mewtwo. You aren't the only one here with a dark past."  
  
Mewtwo looked over to the others. After a quick mind scan, he knew what Link meant. He nodded and grinned. "Well then, I believe that we have some unfinished buissness to take care of."  
  
Everyone nodded. Heading down from the clock tower, Link could not help but think of his own past. It was filled with many things he would rather not talk about. But Mewtwo seemed to have a lighter heart now that he had gotten all of that off of his chest.  
  
Maybe when he and Zelda were finally alone, he could tell her about his life and get all this away from him. But, for now, he would focus on the task at hand. He had to find the final statue shard and stop Majora's spawn before they destroyed Termina. again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there is the next chapter. And, Since I have nothing else to do right now, I was wondering if I could ask you guys if which one of these fics you'd like to see next.  
  
Blood Tribute Place: Sonic the Hedgehog Summary: A group of mysterious people are looking for Tikal, saying that they need her blood. What could this possibly mean?  
  
Of Emeralds and Demons Place: Anime Crossovers Summery: Not sure if that is the right place to put it. Sonic and friends are transported to feudal Japan. What happens when they meet a half-demon named Inuyasha?  
  
Sun, Stars, and Moon Place: Super Smash Bros. Summery: The smashers are at a crossroad. One leads to salvation and harmony. The other leads to destruction and chaos. Which will they choose?  
  
Well, tell me what you think of those ideas and I'll be posting a new story soon! And the next chapter will be arriving as well! 


	19. beach time!

Okies, I am back with a new chapter. Once again, I thank you all for the reviews. And, also thank you for responding to my 'which fic next' question. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 18: beach time!  
  
Link looked out towards the rising sun. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night. He had been up all night trying to figure out where the final shard would be. He decided, by process of elimination, that it must be near the ocean.  
  
He looked back to his comrades. Everyone except for him, Zelda, and Mewtwo were asleep.  
  
Zelda grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly. They both looked at each other for a second. Then, they met each other in a deep kiss. It lasted for about five minutes before they broke off. They heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to see everyone quite awake.  
  
"Were we interrupting something?" asked Zidane.  
  
They both blushed and decided that this may be a good time to go and find Mewtwo. They hurried off with the others laughing merrily at their embarrassment.  
  
They came across Mewtwo sitting on a rock that was overlooking a small lake. He was letting his feet dangle over the side and he appeared to be singing to himself. It sounded like: "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you can't tell. But stay awhile, baby, then you'll see a different side of me."  
  
Link and Zelda approached him slowly. Then, Link began to applaud him.  
  
Mewtwo jumped and turned around to find Link and Zelda there. Zelda giggled. "You're a really good singer, Mewtwo."  
  
Mewtwo blushed at being found out. "You won't tell another soul of this."  
  
Link and Zelda nodded. They could respect another person's privacy to an extent. Link said, "Well, we came to get you. We're all ready to go."  
  
Mewtwo nodded and they all walked off together back to the group.  
  
********  
  
Everyone was ready to go and they headed off in the direction of the ocean.  
  
They walked for what seemed to be forever. Then, they came to something that they did not expect. Blocking the entrance to the beach was a mountain of red ice.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "That's just great! What do we do now?"  
  
Robotnik looked up from his seat in the egg walker. "I have heard that the only way to melt red ice is to use blue flame."  
  
Mewtwo looked at Yusuke. "Don't you use blue flame for your attacks?" he asked.  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "My spirit gun only uses spirit energy. There's nothing fiery about it."  
  
Link looked at the obstacle. He thought back to what his older friend the Keaton had given him. "I can melt it."  
  
Everyone looked at him. Inuyasha, Zidane, Zelda, and Kenshin knew what he was talking about. They had been there when he had received the gift from Keaton.  
  
Link closed his eyes and began to consentrate. The three new warriors looked on in aw. Robotnik looked at his scanners. Acording to them, Link's strength and stamina had nearly tripled. Mewtwo saw that his mind was clear of everything except gathering the energy around him. Yusuke could sense his aura getting brighter. It was as if he was putting his very soul into the attack.  
  
This continued for a while until Link finally opened his eyes. They were burning with blue embers. "KITSUNE BI!" he shouted.  
  
A roaring blue flame shot from his palm and engulfed the red ice. The fire faded and the ice was no where to be seen. The three newest warriors looked in amazement at Link.  
  
Link dropped to his knees and began to breath heavily. "That technique may be powerful, but it leaves me pretty much drained. A very old friend of mine gave me that spell as a thank you for rescuing him."  
  
They all nodded. Kenshin and Inuyasha helped Link to his feet as they continued on.  
  
They reached the beach. It stretched as far as the eye could see. The ocean stretched on as well, unhindered by anything. Everyone took in the sweet, salty air.  
  
Kenshin was the first to speak. "Why don't we take a break here for a little while?"  
  
Inuyasha was the first to reply. "Are you crazy? There are eight demons out there who are bent on world destruction and you want to take a break?"  
  
Yusuke walked up so that he was next to Inuyasha. "Y'know, we could use a bit of a break. We still have five days left before they officially start to destroy the world. With the progress that we have been making, we have nothing to worry about."  
  
Inuyasha just grunted and turned away. No one else had any objections to a little time off. So, they all set off to find a place to relax.  
  
Robotnik pulled out a pair of sun glasses and handed them to Mewtwo who put them over his eyes and lied down on the sand with his hands crossed behind his head. Robotnik himself had decided to get out of his mech and look around a bit, maybe catalog some seashells.  
  
Zidane had found a small tide pool that was infested with small crabs. He stood and watched them as they scurried about. Yusuke was simply practicing a few fighting moves near the tide line. Inuyasha was sitting near the water, listening to the tides. He was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of the waves beating against the sand. Unfortunatly, he failed to notice the unusually large wave that was coming towards him.  
  
Link and Zelda snuck away down the beach as the hanyou began to spout colorful language. They went over to a small beach oasis where they could have some privacy.  
  
Once again, they kissed each other, this time allowing their tounges to explore each other's mouths.  
  
When they broke off, Zelda began to giggle. "What's so funny?" asked Link.  
  
Zelda answered, "Doesn't it seem that every time we finally manage to get some privacy that we are always interrupted one way or another?"  
  
Link chuckled. "Well, hopefully when this is all said and done, we can finally get a place all to ourselves."  
  
They both smiled at each other. They leaned in for another kiss, but it was never meant to be. Shouts of battle could be heard back where the others were.  
  
Link and Zelda hurried off to find out what was going on. The saw the others fighting off what appeared to be a giant scorpion.  
  
Inuyasha leaped toward it with his sword drawn. But the creature swatted him away with it's humongus, stinger-tipped tail.  
  
Inuyasha landed on his feet, despite the pain in his side. From the hit.  
  
Robotnik was back in his egg walker and was prepared to fight.  
  
The others took a defensive stance as the creature raged on. But Mewtwo didn't even put up a guard. Instead, he simply started to approach the scorpion. It seemed to calm down as he approached.  
  
Finally, it stopped all together. Mewtwo turned to the others. "You will have to excuse him. He has been a little upset ever since a strange creature busted into his home, took the shard of the statue, and forced him out.  
  
Link looked at the creature. He was suspicious but Mewtwo was a psychic and a darn good one at that. "Ask him if he can take us there."  
  
Mewtwo nodded and turned to face the creature again. After a few seconds he said, "He says that he will take us there and if we defeat the evil entity that is there, he will give us anything that we ask for."  
  
Link nodded in satisfaction. The scorpion beconed them to get on his back. The complied and he waded out into the water.  
  
As they went further out to sea, Inuyasha smirked. "Some break." He muttered.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Well, this fic is getting closer and closer to it's great climax, but we have a ways to go yet. And, after this story is completed, keep an eye out for 'Four Swords Times Three' that will be coming soon. READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	20. A cat fight and the power within

Alrighty, then! I have updated this story! Forgive my recent tardiness, but life on the outside is getting more demanding. But, I did manage to throw this chapter together pretty quickly. BTW, This chapter is to honor the request of Winged Knight who asked if I would throw in a few characters from people's respective universes. In this chapter, I do just that. And, maybe I'll do it a bit more before the end of the story. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19: A cat fight and the power within  
  
Everyone stayed silent as the scorpion drifted deeper into the ocean. Then, it stopped. Mewtwo looked down at it and nodded. "Hold your breaths. It's getting ready to dive."  
  
Everyone complied as the scorpion began to desend into the ocean. They all held onto the shell of the scorpion as tightly as they could for fear that the current would pull them off.  
  
Link tried his best to keep his eyes open to see where they were headed. He could see a little, but he had a hard time keeping them open indefinatly.  
  
Finally, after nearly five minutes of being underwater and holding their breaths, the scorpion surfaced. Everyone gasped and took in the sweet air.  
  
As soon as everyone had quenched their thirst for air, they all looked around. They were in a large cave of some sort. It was surprisingly light around here considering how deep in the ocean they were. As it turned out, the light came from the various crystals that were scattered throughout the cave.  
  
They scorpion made a few motions with his tail. Mewtwo sighed as he interperated the message. "It says that he can go no further. He is still scared to death of whatever it was that drove him out of his cave in the first place. He also requests that one of us stays with him for safety's sake."  
  
Zidane nodded. "I agree. Well, have fun Mewtwo."  
  
Mewtwo looked quizzically at Zidane. "Why do I have to be the one who stays behind?" he asked.  
  
Zidane looked back as he said, "I have two good reasons. One, you hogged all the action last time, and two, you're the only one who is capable of starting up a conversation with this thing."  
  
Mewtwo shrugged his shoulders and sat down. He was not going to try and talk his way out of it. Besides, he could always use his psychic abilities to see what was going on anyway.  
  
Everyone else started off into the cave. It was pretty straightforward. Then again, a creature of that size would not want to have to memorize every single passageway in it's own lair. The path continued straight.  
  
As everyone began to notice, the cave was getting brighter and brighter. The clumps of crystals were beginning to increase at a rapid rate. Finally, they reached what seemed to be the end of the cave. Every inch of the walls were covered in crystals that made the room just as bright as day.  
  
That was not what caught their attention, however. Sitting on a pedistal in the center of the room was a white bat. No ordinary white bat. She was humanoid and walked on two legs. Her wings were purple as were her eyelids from heavy eye-shadow. She was the definition of sex-appeal for obvious reasons. She was wearing a tight-fitting spy outfit that was showing off her frame perfectly.  
  
"Hi, boys." She greeted them in a soft and seductive tone.  
  
Robotnik was the first to speak. "It can't be! Rouge the bat?"  
  
The bat nodded.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Robotnik. "You know this slut?" he asked.  
  
Robotnik nodded. "She is a thief for hire, a spy, and one of the world's greatest treasure-hunters. She was once working for me back when I was still a mad scientist. I thought that she had been killed by a landslide when she was infiltrating a Gerudo fortress."  
  
Rouge laughed. "You actually thought that I would be killed by a little mudslide like that?"  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Rouge got to her feet. "I was hired by some interesting people to find this little trinket and destroy it and anyone else who got in my way."  
  
"So, your working for The spawn of Majora?" asked Link.  
  
Rouge nodded. "I'll tell you what. If one of you can beat me in a fair fight, one-on-one, knockout, I'll give you this back." She held out the final piece to the statue in her hand.  
  
"Where was she keeping that?" Zidane asked aloud. Everyone ignored that comment and went to the task of deciding who would fight Rouge for the shard.  
  
"Robotnik, why don't you give it a try?" asked Kenshin. "You do have the advantage with your technology."  
  
Robotnik shook his head. "I can't."  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. "You wouldn't happen to have a reason why you can't send this bitch to hell, would you?"  
  
Robotnik nodded. "I do. She is a white bat. They are very high on the endangered species list, and as a man of science, I cannot harm her."  
  
"What about you, Zidane?" asked Link.  
  
Zidane looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would if she wasn't so damn sexy!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Kenshin shook his head. "I cannot fight an unarmed opponent. She is carrying no weapons, so I will not fight her."  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms. "I have a thing about fighting girls."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Finally, something we agree on." Yusuke sent him a glare.  
  
Link sighed. "I guess that it is up to me."  
  
He was about to unsheath his sword when Zelda stopped him. "Let me take her on, Link."  
  
Link looked at her, surprised. "But, Zelda..."  
  
Zelda cut him off. "No buts. I haven't done a single useful thing since we started this adventure. Give me a chance to prove that I can actually do something."  
  
Link sighed. He couldn't refuse her. He stepped aside and let her pass. She stepped forward towards Rouge who was now tapping her foot, impaciently.  
  
"It's about time!" she shouted. "I'm surprised that those bastards didn't have the guts to take me on. Oh well. I guess I'll just settle for messing you up good."  
  
Zelda looked at her opponent seriously. "What are the rules?"  
  
Rouge's smile faded. If there was one thing that she detested, it was following the rules. But, she had agreed on a fair, one-on-one fight. "The rules are as follows: you may use any weapons that are available and employ any necessary strategy to ensure victory. You lose if you are knocked out. Killing is not allowed. Magic is also not allowed. The prize is this shard."  
  
Zelda nodded. It seemed like a fair agreement. They began.  
  
They both drew closer and began to circle each other. Rouge took this opportunity to get into her opponent's head. "That outfit your wearing is shiekahn, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
Zelda nodded. "Yes. Who wants to know?"  
  
Rouge smirked. "It looks very tight. But, if that is all your body possesses, no man will even want to look at you."  
  
Zelda scowled and let out as close to a growl as she could manage.  
  
Rouge was not fazed. "I heard you talking to Link earlier. You must really love him."  
  
Zelda smirked. "It's that obvious, is it?"  
  
Rouge nodded. "I just don't know what he sees in you. I've only just met you and I already can tell that you're a complete bitch with a body that couldn't even please a man in a coma."  
  
That was it. Zelda was through with rational thought. She raised her hand and brought it down hard on Rouge's cheek, emitting a loud slap sound that echoed through the cave.  
  
Everyone gasped. Zelda was defiantly pissed. Rouge staggered back a few steps, rubbing the spot where Zelda had landed the blow. It stung like hell and was very red.  
  
"That is it!" shouted Rouge. "I'm gonna make you regret that, you bitch!"  
  
Rouge ran forward and gave Zelda a taste of her own medicine by slapping back, equally as hard. It impacted and sent the same loud sound through the cavern.  
  
This time, Zelda was the one to step back. She rubbed the spot on her face. "That is it, guano girl! I'm gonna drag your ass to hell and back!"  
  
This rhythm continued. Each girl would shout an insult and slap the other.  
  
Link and the others watched, fixated on the battle taking place. Inuyasha visibly gulped. "Remind me to stay on their good sides."  
  
Link nodded. "I know that I shouldn't be watching this, but I can't take my eyes off of it."  
  
Zidane was cheering the girls on with an occasional shout of "CAT FIGHT!"  
  
Rouge was beginning to get fed up with the continuing cycle of nothing but slaps and insults. She rushed Zelda at full speed, jumped into the air and delivered a drop-kick to Zelda in the stomach.  
  
Zelda flew back a few feet, but landed upright. She countered by rushing in and punching Rouge straight in the face. She staggered, but stayed on her feet. "Not bad, bitch."  
  
Zelda smirked. She ran in for another punch, but Rouge was ready. She grabbed Zelda's arm and threw her over her shoulder.  
  
Zelda met the wall, abruptly. She fell to the ground rubbing her head and moaning.  
  
Rouge began to advance on Zelda. "What's that? Sorry, I don't speak pain."  
  
Zelda saw her chance. With swift reflexes, she reached down to her belt and withdrew a chain. Within the same second, she cracked it like a whip.  
  
Rouge realized two seconds to late what was happening. The chain impacted her above her breasts and created a nasty scar going downwards. She screamed and fell to the floor.  
  
Zelda got up, smirking again. "Funny, for not being able to speak pain, you sound very fluent."  
  
Rouge sat up and touched the area where the chain had impacted. "Your going to pay for messing with my perfect figure, you bitch!"  
  
Rouge reached behind her and withdrew a long, rusty dagger, holding it as if she was going to throw it. Zelda looked at it. If that thing got even one inch into her, she would be killed.  
  
"Whatever happened to no killing?" she asked.  
  
Rouge smiled. "I also said, use weapons if you had them. This is a weapon. Besides, I don't play by the rules."  
  
She threw it. She was at an extremely close range and there was no way for Zelda to dodge. She closed her eyes and waited for the ancient blade to do its work.  
  
Strangely, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Link standing in front of her. He fell to the floor. To her horror, she saw an old, rusty dagger embedded in his stomach.  
  
"LINK!" she shouted, running to him. She removed the dagger and put a cloth over the would to stop the bleeding as best she could.  
  
Link looked at her and smiled. "You fight good, Zelda. Thanks for doing that for us."  
  
Zelda could not speak as tears were running from her eyes now.  
  
Rouge watched this all with no sympathy, whatsoever. "Well, I guess that I will be on my way now."  
  
Zelda looked up at the bat who was making retreat. "Hold it right there, bat-bitch! We never finished our fight and I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to him!"  
  
Rouge looked back at her. She was now frightened by what she saw. Zelda was now surrounded by blue flames that were expanding. As she touched Link, the wound seemed to heal instantly.  
  
Zelda took of at an incredible speed and rammed Rouge into the wall. While she was pinned, Zelda Came at her with a kiss-my-fist flurry.  
  
Rouge was helpless as Zelda pummeled her, mercilessly.  
  
Zelda gave one final punch to the bat and she let her fall to the ground, conked out. The final piece of the statue fell onto the ground and was picked up by a now standing Link.  
  
Zelda ran to him, tears in her eyes and hugged him close. "I'm so glad that you are okay!" she shouted.  
  
Link hugged her back and said, "I'm glad that you are okay to."  
  
Zelda broke the hug and handed Link the final piece to the statue.  
  
"Let's go and get Mewtwo and put this thing together."  
  
Link was surprised to see Mewtwo appear right in front of him. "Don't bother. I'm right here."  
  
Link nodded. "Is everyone ready?" he asked, holding up the four pieces of the statue.  
  
Everyone nodded except for Robotnik. "We appear to be missing Zidane."  
  
Yusuke pointed behind him and everyone looked to see Zidane there, standing over Rouge with his hands in some very inappropriate places.  
  
Mewtwo cleared his throat. Zidane looked up and said, innocently, "I was just checking to see if she was still breathing. Zelda beat her ass good."  
  
Everyone sighed as Zidane joined them.  
  
Link took the pieces and placed them together in their proper places......  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Okay. That is another chapter down. Only about ten more to go! And BTW, I have nothing against Rouge the Bat, I just thought that it was a good idea and I was honoring a request issued by a loyal reviewer and (at this point in time) a good friend. Read and Review! PEACE OUT!!! 


	21. storming the castle

Yes! A new chapter is up! Praise me! Okay, as per usual, thank you for the reviews and other things. I am greatly appreciative. I hope that you all like this new chapter. By the way, for those of you who thought that Rouge was killed in the last chapter, she was only knocked out. I have... plans for her in my next fic in the saga.  
  
Chapter 20: Storming the castle  
  
Link looked as the now completed statue hovered in front of him. It looked like a star with a slightly silver tint to it.  
  
Everyone watched in fasenation as the star expanded and widened into a portal. Feeling no fear, they all entered the portal in hopes that this battle would be won before the day's end. The all failed to notice the white figure that snuck in after them.  
  
They came out on a desolate wasteland. Not a single living thing stood anywhere in sight. The only thing that was there was a black castle that reached high above the clouds.  
  
It was surrounded by what seemed to be a moat filled with an odd purple substance bubbling up. It was very disturbing.  
  
The drawbridge was lowered, as if welcoming them in. It looked like it was beginning to rot though. There were a few holes that were scattered around on its surface.  
  
The travelers ventured onward, ignoring the fear they felt that the bridge would give way and send them plunging into the strange liquid below.  
  
********  
  
High above them, they were being watched by the spawn of Majora. Shenon turned to face his siblings. "My friends, the time has come. We have tried every single method other than attacking them head on. This appears to be our only option now. I want no failures this time." He glanced at Lena and Gomba menacingly. They both winced.  
  
Everyone nodded and headed off to encounter the swords... their own way.  
  
********  
  
Everyone looked around the main hall of the castle. In truth, there was not much to see. It was basically nothing but a stony chamber with a single staircase leading up.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "Not exactally the most cushiony place, is it?"  
  
This was met by laughter. Laughter that came from none other than one of Majora's spawn that had walked down the stairs. He was wearing a brown cloak and black pants. In his hand, he held a large spear that was about ten feet long from the pole tip to the blade tip. His face was pale and wrinkled, signifying that he was one of the oldest of the spawn.  
  
He gave a polite bow and said, "Welcome, swords. We have been expecting you for a while now. I am pleased to have the pleasure of dealing with you myself."  
  
Kenshin stepped forward. "Who might you be?" he asked, drawing his own sword.  
  
The man bowed again. "You may call me Kagato. But I have no time for formalities. I must insist that I kill you here."  
  
Kenshin got into a fighter's stance. "I will take him on. The rest of you move on."  
  
Kagato crossed his arms. "So, you wish to try and conquer us all at once, eh? Admirable... but foolish!"  
  
Kagato stepped aside and motioned to the stairway. "Very well. You may all move on. I will fight only Kenshin."  
  
Everyone gave one last look at Kenshin before heading up the stairs.  
  
Kenshin stared down his opponent without fear. "You know that I will not hold anything back on you, that I won't."  
  
Kagato chuckled. "Nor will I."  
  
Each of the warriors nodded in understanding and prepared for battle...  
  
********  
  
Link and the others entered a room that was odd. It was a giant garden filled with flowers and assorted plant life.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the garden was a young man with tan skin. He wore nothing from the waist up and his pants were scarred heavily.  
  
He looked over to the people and stood up. "Hello. I am Shenshut the fist fighter. I know that there is no way that you could have defeated Kagato that quickly, so it is only safe to assume that you are trying to take us all on at once. Very well. Who will be my opponent?"  
  
Yusuke stepped forward without hesitation. "If you're a fist fighter, then your mine!"  
  
Shenshut laughed. "Those are big words coming from such a weak body."  
  
Yusuke just smirked.  
  
Link nodded at him. "Good luck, Yusuke."  
  
Everyone headed up the stairs except for Yusuke who stood ready for attack. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born."  
  
Shenshut took a fighting stance. "We shall see. I believe that it may be the other way around before this match is through."  
  
********  
  
Link and the others entered another strange room. It was a mountainous region and looked rather hazardous.  
  
They all heard a voice in their heads. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
Mewtwo growled. He knew that voice all to well. His estimate was correct. The girl that he had fought back on the moon appeared in front of them.  
  
She looked over at him. "Kitty! It is so good to see you again. Would you like to finish what we started back on the moon?"  
  
Mewtwo stepped foreward and flexed his arms. "I would only be to glad to have a rematch."  
  
Everyone could see that this was a personal matter, so they all headed right up the stairs without another word.  
  
Mewtwo stared defiantly at the girl. "This time, bitch, I'm gonna finish you off for good."  
  
The girl giggled. "Bring it on, bastard. By the way, my name is Lena, not bitch."  
  
********  
  
Once again, Link and his friends entered a room. This one was a big change from the others. It was nothing but metal. Robotnik stepped forward in his egg walker and scanned the room.  
  
He fingered his moustache. "It is all chrome."  
  
There was a chuckle from one of the corners. "Very perceptive of you, doctor."  
  
A boy stepped out of the shadows. He was riding in a mech that was very similar to the one Robotnik was in. He had flaming red hair and a white shirt with the pants to match. His mech looked nothing more than an egg walker with a yellow paint job.  
  
He grinned. "Glad to finally meet you. Now I can get revenge for you decimating my robotic army!"  
  
Robotnik scowled. "So, you're the one who turned Snively into that monster?"  
  
The man nodded. "Yes, it was I, Gomba, the genius that did it. The question is, can you and your little run-down pile of junk beat me?"  
  
Robotnik turned to his friends. "You guys go on. Like Mewtwo, I have an old score to settle."  
  
Everyone nodded and left them to deal with each other.  
  
The two geniuses stared at each other, neither daring to blink, waiting for the other to make his move...  
  
********  
  
Link and the others stared in wonder at the flashing background. It was defiantly made to impress.  
  
A woman who was dressed in black stood there, two daggers clutched in her palms. "Welcome to the Nexus zone, my friends. I am afraid that the one who chooses to fight me will not leave this room alive."  
  
Zelda stepped forward. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
The girl showed no emotion as she said, "My name is Tea."  
  
Link looked at Zelda. "Will you take her on?" he asked.  
  
Zelda nodded. Link needed no further convincing. She had proven herself to be more than capable back in the caves.  
  
Link and the remaining swords headed up the stairs leaving the nexus zone.  
  
Zelda took out her chain and struck a fighting pose. "I'm not going to let you stop me now that I have come this far."  
  
Tea nodded. "I do not doubt that you will put up a good fight, Zelda. However, only one of us can walk away from this and still be among the lving."  
  
********  
  
Link, Inuyasha, and Zidane entered another room. This one was the most frightening by far. It was filled with skeletons and it reeked of death. Some lumps of flesh were still there as well.  
  
The only other living creature in that room was a man standing there with a giant ax that was twice his size over his shoulder. His hair was a dirty blond color and he was wrapped from head to toe in white rags.  
  
He bowed and let the ax slip from his back and onto the ground. "Hello, fellow warriors. You may call me Jonachi. But, I am going to be known as your killer before long!"  
  
Inuyasha drew his own humongus weapon. "Well, pardon me if I don't agree with that statement."  
  
Jonachi smiled. "Let us test that then. You will be my opponent."  
  
Link wished Inuyasha good luck as he and Zidane headed up the next flight of stairs.  
  
Inuyasha held out his sword and said, "Well, I guess that we can call this the battle of big weapons, can't we?"  
  
Jonachi remained silent as he raised his giant ax.  
  
********  
  
Link and Zidane came to a slightly more pleasant room. It looked quite a bit like a bar and even had a pool table in the middle.  
  
Zidane and Link both heard a sexy and seductive voice call out to them that was not unlike Rouge's, but not the same. "Well, boys, I'm glad to see such handsome and good-looking men in my humble abode."  
  
Zidane was about todraw his blades when he felt someone pinch his ass. He froze for a second but then turned around to see a young woman standing there. She had silver hair that looked a lot like Inuyasha's. She was wearing a very revealing dress that could have made any man turn his head.  
  
Zidane chuckled. "It's not that I don't enjoy your fondness of me, but I would like to take it a little more slowly."  
  
The girl giggled. "Well, my name is Shulla, and, unfortunately for you, I never take anything slow."  
  
Link sighed. "And I though that Zidane was the biggest pervert."  
  
Zidane looked at his friend more seriously than he ever had before. "I'll handle her. It seems to me that we have a lot in common. This should be interesting."  
  
Link nodded. Before going up the stairs, he turned and said,"I just hope that you guys don't have kids!"  
  
Zidane and even Shulla had to laugh at that.  
  
********  
  
Link emerged on top of a large tower. This reminded him of his battle with Gannondorf and Majora.  
  
He had little time to dwell on those memories, however. Standing there was the final of Majora's spawn. He seemed to be the eldest of all of them.  
  
He drew his sword that was pitch black like everything else that he wore. His eyes held no pupils and he had dark brown hair. "Well, if it isn't Link, the murderer of my late father, Majora."  
  
Link stood his ground and drew his sword. "I didn't murder him. I would never kill without a reason. Your father had a corrupt heart and was trying to destroy everything! I couldn't let that happen!"  
  
The man remained unfazed during the entire speech. "My father was doing something great! He was ushering in a new world order! I, Shenon, along with my seven brothers and sisters, will complete his work and destroy those that stand in our way!"  
  
Link held his blade at the ready. "Talk is cheap. Let's see if you have the muscle to back up that claim."  
  
They both charged.  
  
********  
  
And so it began. Eight different battles raging on at once. Some fought for their beliefs. Some fought for revenge. And others fought to protect what they loved. No matter what the reson, it was clear that only one group would come out victorius. But it was still unclear if all of them would come out alive...  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
New chapter goodness! Yes! I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter. And FYI, the next eight chapters will be describing each battle separately. Just remember that all f this is happening at the same time. Anyway, read and review! 


	22. Kenshin vs Kagato

Alright! Once again, I bring you a new chapter! I have had a lot to do over the last few days. But my detication to you, my readers, remains as vigilant as ever. I hope you all enjoy this one, as it is the first of the eight battles with the evil spawn!  
  
Chapter 21: Kenshin vs. Kagato  
  
The two swordsmen continued to stare each other down, their swords raised, ready for anything. Both of their faces held no emotion whatsoever.  
  
Then, Kagato grinned. "So, I hear that you were once a manslayer, eh?"  
  
Kenshin was slightly surprised by the fact that this abberition knew about his darker past. His face remained as calm as ever as he nodded. "Yes, it is true that I was once a cold-hearted killer, murdering for my own purposes."  
  
Kagato seemed pleased to hear that. "Then, why, pray-tell, did you veer off of that path of blood? That is the only thing that keeps a warrior going."  
  
Kenshin still held his poker face but his voice took a slightly sharper tone. "That is not true, that it isn't. When I was a killer, it was a different age, a time when seeing bloodshed and the corpses of others was nearly a daily occurrence. I stopped when there was no more need to kill. Now, I use this sword to protect those who I can and to repent for all the lives that I took."  
  
Kagato frowned. "I am disappointed to hear that. If we had met during that time, I could have called you an ally. Sadly, there is no way that could happen now."  
  
Kenshin raised his stance higher. "No, we could never have been allies. Even in my days as a manslayer, I only fought for what I believed in, much as I do now. We would still be two different sides of the coin."  
  
Kagato nodded. "A very touching tale, Kenshin. Unfortunately, I fear that we have wasted too much time on idle chit-chat. Let us start this fight."  
  
Kenshin nodded in agreement. Indeed, they had wasted quite a bit of time on that conversation and it was time to finish what they had begun.  
  
Both warriors charged, swords drawn back. Each blade met with a resounding clang. This sound was followed by another, similar sound. The sounds continued to echo throughout the room as the warrior's weapons met time after time.  
  
Kagato jumped back and flipped his sword, blade pointing down. Kenshin, sensing something was about to happen, put up his sword in a defensive manner.  
  
Kagato struck the tip of his sword into the ground. A small earthquake was the result.  
  
Kenshin was forced to jump into the air to avoid losing his balance. Kagato took this opportunity. He jumped into the air and tried to slash through Kenshin as he was decending.  
  
Kenshin managed to block it with his own sword, but the force of his foe's attack sent him crashing to the ground.  
  
Kenshin stood up as Kagato landed. "See, my friend? That is the true strength of a warrior who thirsts for blood!"  
  
Despite the pain that Kenshin felt from the last attack that was inflicted upon him, he laughed. Kagato was annoyed that this wannabe samaurai was laughing was he was about to die. "What is so funny?" he demanded.  
  
Kenshin recovered enough to answer. "Please forgive my language but: STRENGTH MY ASS! That attack was nothing more than speed. You simply thrust your sword so hard into the ground that it creates the illusion of an earthquake. It may sound like it, but I would be in no danger of being knocked over by that and I could easily counter it."  
  
Kagato was angry. "You think that you could counter my earth shaker move? Go ahead and try!"  
  
Kagato thrust his sword back into the ground. But, before he was even able to get it in, what appeared to be a blade made out of air struck his sword and knocked it away from the ground. Before he was able to register this even, he felt the pain of Kenshin's reverse-blade sword as it hit him, full force in the head.  
  
Kagato was sent a good ten feet through the air. He struggled to rise as he asked, "What the hell was that?"  
  
Kenshin stood there with his sword in hand. "That was one of my newest attacks. I call it the sonic boom slash because it does exactally what its name implies. It is caused by swinging the blade at top speed, causing an aftershock which creates a blade of air. Although it is not lethal, it does make a good counter attack against some of your attacks."  
  
Kagato was pissed. One of his greatest attacks was stopped cold by nothing but a bunch of air. He stood up and rushed at Kenshin screaming, "You may have figured out how to beat my attack, but you will never win against me in melee combat!"  
  
Kenshin no longer needed to strain himself to defend against Kagato's attacks. They were filled with nothing but rage and malice now. He was using up a lot of energy just trying to attack.  
  
Then, Kenshin saw his chance. Ducking under one of Kagato's more clutzy strokes, he brought his sword up and struck Kagato on the chin.  
  
Crying out in pain, Kagato fell to the ground. Lifting his head up, he looked at Kenshin again. Indeed, he had met his superior. Kenshin had been able to identify his attack by just looking at it once and he was able to stay calm even under all the pressure that Kagato had put into his attacks. Kagato had acted with rage and blind fury. His father had always warned that that one flaw would be his downfall in the end.  
  
He smirked. "I may not be able to walk away from this fight with my life, but you will not ether!"  
  
He began to grow an eerie yellow. Kenshin had seen this technique before. It was a soul draining suicide attack. It used every ounce of energy left in the subject's body and used it to cause one final explosion.  
  
Seeing no cover in sight, Kenshin covered his face with his hands and held his sword limply.  
  
Then, Kagato's body exploded in a brilliant light display.  
  
After the smoke cleared, there was Kenshin. He was now badly damaged, but it was not fatal. He looked one final time at the spot where Kagato once lay and bowed in respect for the fellow warrior.  
  
Sheathing his sword, and without another word, Kenshin began to limp up the stairs to help his friends.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
There you go. Another chapter. I hope you like it. Not really my best fight scene, but I had a bit of writers block. I promise that the next one that will be better. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!! 


	23. Yusuke vs Shenshut

Hiya! Well, I'm in a pretty good mood today, not only because it is Saturday, but also because I finished another fic yesterday! It was The band. Check it out if you have time. Well, all that aside, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, as it is the second of eight battles against the spawn of Majora!  
  
Chapter 22: Yusuke vs. Shenshut  
  
Yusuke, not being one to wait for an opponent, made the first move by attacking head on. He ran at top speed towards Shenshut with a kiss-my-fist- flurry.  
  
Shenshut held out his hands and blocked every punch that Yusuke sent his way. Then, Shenshut reversed their movements so that he was throwing the punches. Yusuke blocked them with the same precision that Shenshut had demonstrated a few minutes ago.  
  
Finally, the broke apart from each other and stared each other down. Shenshut chuckled. "Your not half bad. Your speed and attacks are impressive."  
  
Yusuke smirked. "I could say the same for you. But, I have one attack I know you won't last against."  
  
Shenshut took a fighter stance and waited. Yusuke extended his index finger and fired his trademark spirit gun.  
  
Shenshut was surprised by this sudden burst of energy, but he brought up his arms and guarded his face. The attack hit him with full force only to disappear after causing some minor discomfort.  
  
Yusuke stared in awe. That was the first time his spirit gun had ever failed to do significant damage.  
  
Shenshut smirked. "I must admit that that was an impressive attack, but it did not do as much to me as you thought, huh?"  
  
Yusuke stared at Shenshut hard as he held up his middle finger with both hands and said, "Well, it really depends on which finger I use it with."  
  
Shenshut frowned. "I don't like your attitude. I guess that it is time for me to show off one of my favorite attacks." He raised his own index finger as an eerie red energy came off of it.  
  
"Darkness gun!" he shouted.  
  
A giant ball of negative energy shot towards Yusuke. He held up his hands in the same fashion that Shenshut had done earlier. The attack had the same effect as Yusuke's spirit gun.  
  
They both looked at each other briefly before charging and engaging in melee based combat once again. They seemed to be dancing and smoke was literally coming off their fists as they connected.  
  
Finally, Yusuke jumped back and tried another attack of his. "Shotgun!" he shouted.  
  
Shenshut copied his stance and broke out with his own attack. "Dark fire!" he shouted  
  
Every one of the attacks that were fired collided with an opposite, canceling each other out.  
  
Shenshut laughed. "I'm getting tired of this and it is clear to see that you only have enough energy to fire off one more powerful attack."  
  
Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, you got me there. But, your no better."  
  
Yusuke raised his hands above his head and gathered all of the energy he had left. "Spirit wave!" he shouted.  
  
Shenshut knew that he could easily counter the attack with his own, but he sidestepped the attack. Just as he was going to counter with his own energy, he noticed where Yusuke's attack was headed. It was headed straight for the largest flower bed in the room.  
  
Demonstrating amazing speed, Shenshut placed himself between Yusuke's attack and the flowers. Unfortunately, this did not leave him with enough time to dodge the blast. He took the full force of the blow.  
  
Yusuke was stunned. He ran up to Shenshut's side. Shenshut was on the ground and bleeding heavily. He chuckled.  
  
Yusuke knelt down beside him. "Why the hell did you do that? You just sacrificed yourself for a bunch of flowers.  
  
Shenshut shook his head with the little life he had left. "That is the one difference between us, Yusuke. When you look at those flowers, that is all you see: some flowers. But when I looked at them, I see friends. I helped my brothers and sisters conquer this world because I was promised my own region where I could make it as beautiful as I wanted with my flowers. At least I can die knowing that these ones are all right and won't be picked by anyone."  
  
Shenshut completed his speech and died with a grin on his face. Yusuke shook his head and dug a grave for the fighter. "Well, it looks like you weren't entirely evil. You were just going about it the wrong way. I just hope that you can find a place where you can make it beautiful one day."  
  
Yusuke headed up the stares towards the next challenge with one final look at the grave of Shenshut. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he saw one of the flowers lean and begin to cry over the warrior's resting place.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Okay, there is the new chapter. I'm sorry that it was not as long or as flashy as some of you were expecting, but the next one will be better. Next time it the battle of the psychics! Read and Review! 


	24. Mewtwo vs Lena

YEAH! I am the ultimate! Bow before me and my awesome updating powers! Or don't, I don't care. But I did update, didn't I? Hope you enjoy this one as the scars run deep after that little confrontation on the moon. This is gonna be one hell of a grudge match! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 24: Mewtwo vs. Lena  
  
Mewtwo slowly rose into the air and surveyed his surroundings. There was nothing but canyons and mountains around them as far as the eye could see.  
  
Mewtwo faced Lena. "Exactly how did you fit all of this into one room?" he asked.  
  
Lena laughed. "And you call yourself a psychic? I have the ability to shape my surroundings. I can't do it for very long, but it does look so much better than some of the other rooms in our castle."  
  
Mewtwo chuckled. "Well, out of the other rooms that I saw on the way up here, I must say that this is well suited for a psychic training ground."  
  
Lena nodded. "So glad that we agree on that. You do realize that this time it is an all-or-nothing match, right?"  
  
Mewtwo nodded. "I am well aware of that. But, I can assure you that I will be the one who walks away from this fight alive."  
  
Both of the fighters charged at each other in mid air. The collided, head- first, each trying to push the other away.  
  
As the pushed, Lena said, "This may be interesting. As psychics, we each have the ability to read each other's thoughts. This is going to make it slightly difficult to make a move on each other."  
  
Mewtwo smirked. "You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you since I know everything your going to do. Strange, isn't it?"  
  
The broke off from their game of head-butt and shot straight up. After flying another two miles into the sky, they stopped. Each got ready for anything. Mewtwo was about to charge up his shadow ball when he began to feel strange.  
  
Mewtwo looked towards Lena. She was staring at him intently, never blinking for a second. Then, he understood. This was one of his favorite techniques! The disable attack.  
  
He began to wobble, unable to keep himself upright in air anymore. He tried to fight it, but that was nearly impossible once the attack had a firm grip on the opponent's mind.  
  
Lena took this opportunity to attack. She rushed in with all of her might and delivered a powerful kick right to Mewtwo's jaw.  
  
That jarred Mewtwo out of his hypnotic state. Ragaining both, his mind and the feeling in his mouth, he stopped himself before he reached the ground.  
  
Mewtwo looked back up to see Lena charging down on him, feet first.  
  
Reacting quicker than Lena had anticipated, Mewtwo dodged out of the way and swung his tail around. Lena was unfortunate enough to be right in front of the tail when he brought it around.  
  
The tail impacted her right in the stomach.  
  
Link Mewtwo, the blow had sent her flying, but in a horizontal direction this time. She stopped herself before she hit a mountainside and clutched her stomach.  
  
"You bastard! That wasn't fair! You weren't supposed to dodge!" she shouted.  
  
Mewtwo chuckled. "All is fair in love and war, Lena, and this isn't love." Mewtwo gave it some afterthought before saying, "Or maybe it is. I do love to drive you crazy."  
  
Mewtwo laughed at his own statement as Lena stared at him. Mewtwo knew that she was trying to use the disable again. He sighed. She had the nerve to insult his abilities, when she was stupid enough to use the same strategy twice in a row.  
  
Mewtwo put up a reflect barrier. He had to be careful though. In this world, his powers were very limited. His shadow ball was limitless, but his barrier and teleport abilities could only go so far now.  
  
The barrier was a success. Lena was showing signs of being effected by her own attack now. Mewtwo used this to his advantage and ran up and grabbed her arm saying, "The same trick won't work twice!"  
  
Using all of his physical might, he lobbed her straight down. This time, she did not have enough time to save herself. She went straight into the ground. Mewtwo smirked at his handywork.  
  
Then, he noticed that he was holding something in the hand that he had used to throw her. To the discomfort of his stomach, he discovered that it was her skin!  
  
She flew straight back up. Her left arm was now bare of the skin that he held. Instead, there was a matt of green fur there.  
  
Mewtwo didn't know weather to feel shocked or nauseous. "What's going on here?" he exclaimed.  
  
To his surprise, Lena seemed calm and collected about the situation. "Well, I guess that the cat is out of the bag. Alright, kitty listen up. None of my brothers and sisters have human forms. These are just shells of our real selves. It does not hinder or increase our abilities in any way, but it does allow us to keep a low profile when we are out among those disgusting humans."  
  
Mewtwo chuckled again, his nausia leaving him. "Well, why do you disguise yourselves as humans if you are so disgusted by them?" he asked, feigning innocence, which was hard for him to do.  
  
She smirked. Then, she reached up and pulled off the skin that was concealing her face. "I did it because disguising myself as something that I hate only feuls my rage. Now, witness my true form!"  
  
A bright flash of light engulfed her. She became visible again in her true form, completely stripped of her human disguise. Her clothing hadn't changed at all, but her body had.  
  
She now was a green fox, standing upright (Think of a female Tails from Sonic, except taller and green.)  
  
She smirked to herself and closed her eyes. "Well, I fell better. I always feel so cramped when I have to take a human form. In fact, I always fell so much more pretty when I am in my true form."  
  
She opened her eyes just in time to see Mewtwo vomiting. Her tail stood straight up in annoyance.  
  
Mewtwo wiped his mouth clean before speaking. "Forgive me, but you tearing off human skin and changing into this was just to much for my stomach to handle."  
  
She was pissed off now. Forgetting that Mewtwo would have the advantage if she lost her cool, she flew straight at him. He remained calm as she attacked with full force.  
  
She swung her tail around trying to hit him full in the face and realized the error to late.  
  
Mewtwo grabbed onto her tail. "This may seem odd to ask at a time like this, but remember when I had threatened you with that spanking back on the moon?" he asked.  
  
She gritted her teeth. "Yeah, what of it?"  
  
Mewtwo didn't answer. Instead, he performed the same spin and throw manuver he had done with her arm. She rammed into the side of a thin mountain wall with the force of a torpedo.  
  
She was now embedded in the wall. Her upper body was sticking through one side and her lower body through the other.  
  
She struggled to get loose, but to no avail. Mewtwo hovered closer to her lower end. He took this time to answer her earlier question. "Well, I was just thinking that this may be a great time to make good on my threats."  
  
Mewtwo didn't wait for a reply. He used his psychic powers to lift up a large rock. It was large but thin.  
  
He brought over closer to her buttocks. He noticed that her tail was in the way. Grabbing onto it, he held it up so that it would not get in the way.  
  
Lena finally found her voice and began to protest. "You can't do this!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Mewtwo asked. Without waiting for another word, he brought his makeshift paddle down on her ass. She howled and screeched at the top of her lungs trying to get him to stop.  
  
Mwetwo was merciless. Even if he had felt any compassion for this girl, he would have steeled himself against her cries. But, in this particular situation, her cries were music to his ears.  
  
Lena was praying that he would have mercy and just kill her now and be done with it. Her backside hadn't felt this bad since the last time she was put over Majora's knee.  
  
Finally, Mewtwo gave her one last slap that sent her through the wall and into the ground. She stood up. Although she hurt all over, she was content on rubbing her own bottom.  
  
Mewtwo quickly charged up a shadow ball and hovered over to her. "I have a trick to take the pain off of that ass of yours."  
  
She looked over to him. "What?" she asked.  
  
Mewtwo smirked and launched his shadow ball. Lena had no time to dodge or block and was swallowed by the ball. Her last thoughts before her body and mind were destroyed by the negative energy were, 'Oh well. At least I will get to see daddy again. Maybe he could spank me again like he used to do.'  
  
That was that. Mewtwo saw the land change before him. Now that Lena was defeated, the room had changed back to an ordinary castle chamber. As he walked toward the exit to go and help his friends, he turned and said, "I told you, you little vixen. Your ass doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"  
  
With that said, he exited the room, content with his victory and slightly aroused for reasons unknown to him...  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
All done. Well, this was a longer chapter. Hope you guys like it! BTW, if you guys want, I could show the remaining Majora spawn getting their human forms ripped off and revealing their true forms as well. R/R! 


	25. Robotnik vs Gomba

Hmmm... I seem to be on an update spree lately. Well, I have no intention of stopping yet and with the gallon of Dr. Pepper that I just drank flowing through my veins, I can garentee more updates to come in the near future! But first, read and enjoy another grudge match, this time against Dr. Ivo Robotnik and the infamous Gomba!  
  
Chapter 24: Robotnik vs. Gomba  
  
Robotnik continued to stare at his new opponent with interest. "Tell me, Gomba," he said, "in this day and age, you're abilities with robotics seems fishy. Care to elaborate on how you managed to gain such knowledge in these primitive times?"  
  
Gomba laughed. "Once again, you find another truth behind me doctor. Why don't I show you?"  
  
Gomba grabbed onto the neck of his skin and yanked. Robotnik was unsure of what he was trying to accomplish until he noticed that the skin peeled right off! "What trickery is this?!" he shouted.  
  
Gomba let the human mask drop to the floor. In place of where his human skin used to be was nothing but the metal skull of a robot! Gomba said amusedly, "Why, Robotnik, I'm surprised. You should be able to recognize a robot when you see one."  
  
Robotnik shook his head. "How can this be? From what Link told me, your father was a skilled warlock, not an expert in machinery."  
  
Gomba laughed again. "That is because, I was born, not created. Our father and mother were not of the same species. This caused some... interesting side effects when we were born. I was given the gift of a mechanically enhanced being and a vast knowledge of futuristic weaponry. That blessed woman carried me for nine and a half months to bring me into this world and I would give anything to see her again!"  
  
Robotnik listened with interest. He was obviously telling the truth. But, the bio scan showed that only Gomba's brain was biological. The rest was nothing but a shell of metal and wires. "Gomba, what was your mother smoking when she had you? Was it simply cigarettes or was it pot?" Robotnik asked.  
  
Gomba's exterior started to boil. "Don't you ever speak of my mother that way! She never smoked, she only drank!" he shouted. Gomba charged up his canon and fired a shot.  
  
Robotnik acted quickly and shot an attack right back. As the attacks collided, a big gist of smoke came up. Before it cleared, another shot came rocketing at Robotnik.  
  
Robotnik was left with no time to dodge. Luckily, the shields were up slightly. As it impacted, the shields took on heavy damage. Robotnik gathered himself and veered to the left. "Your not gonna get away with that!" he shouted.  
  
Gomba got ready as Robotnik veered left and aimed his machine gun there. He opened fire, the shower of bullets just missing Robotnik.  
  
Robotnik stopped just as he was about to rush through the bullets. Taking this moment, he opened up his rocket launcher and fired a massive volley of heat seekers at Gomba.  
  
Gomba seemed to be expecting this because he jumped up and through them. Although this did save him from the missiles, he landed right in front of Robotnik.  
  
Reacting quickly, Robotnik pressed a button marked melee on his control pad. A giant boxing glove shot out of the nose of his vehicle, impacting Gomba head on. The force was so great, it sent Gomba crashing right into a wall.  
  
Gomba seemed a little unfazed by this turn of events. "Not bad, Robotnik. I should have seen that one coming."  
  
Robotnik asked a question that had been bothering him for a while now. "How is it that you seem to know very move that I make before I make it?"  
  
Gomba chuckled. "Why, study and research of course. You may not have known it, but during your battle with Beta, I installed tiny cameras in the village to monitor your moves and fighting style. That way, I could gain an easy advantage over you by analyzing every bit of your fighting strategy."  
  
Now it was Robotnik's turn to chuckle. Gomba was wondering if he was laughing for a reason or if he had simply gone insane. "Gomba, you remind me a lot of myself back when I was still evil."  
  
"How so?" Gomba inquired.  
  
Robotnik continued to grin. "You see, Every time I came up with a plan, I was always foiled because I always based my strategy on the data at hand. I did not look at all the possible variables that could have taken place during that time."  
  
"Your point being?" asked Gomba.  
  
Robotnik replied, "This is just a déjà vu of one of my failed attempts at world domination. You analyzed my fighting style back then, but a person can easily alter their abilities and states to match any given situation."  
  
Gomba eased his mech forward. "Care to test that hypothosis?" he asked.  
  
Robotnik made his machine break out into a run and said. "With pleasure!"  
  
AS Robotnik drew near, Gomba analyzed his stance. 'he is coming at me full speed. According to the data, he will move to the left at the last second and try firing his Vulcan cannon at me.'  
  
Just as Robotnik was in range, Gomba turned his machine gun to the left and started firing. Unfortunately for him, Robotnik did not turn left or right, but charged straight into him, sending him back against the wall.  
  
Robotnik did not waste a second as he shouted, "All systems, full power!" and opened fire with his machine gun, Vulcan cannon, and missile launcher. All of them impacted Gomba's mech directly.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Gomba was still standing, but his mech was in very bad shape and so was he, his left arm was bent the wrong way and his torso had a big hole in it. "This does not compute! It's illogical! That move was not noted anywhere in my memory circuts!"  
  
Robotnik chuckled. "I warned you. I simply had to alter one of my existing moves slightly to throw you off and now you look like something ready for the junk heap!"  
  
Gomba raised his head. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway because this next attack is bringing you down!" he shouted.  
  
A black light showed itself around the tip of his mech. Robotnik recognized it instantly. It was the hell bomber laser cannon that he and Snively had been working on!  
  
Robotnik quickly converted all the power he could afford to his defense shields and waited, knowing that he was staring death in the face.  
  
The giant black laser fired, engulfing the Egg walker and most of the surrounding atmosphere in its wake. After the smoke cleared, Robotnik was remarkably standing and was in much better shape than the surrounding room. His Egg walker was also in the same condition as Gomba's.  
  
He did a quick scan of his vehicle. "The hover fuel cells have run dry, the left leg now has a limp, the machine gun is out of bullets, the Vulcan cannon has now energy left, radio frequency scrambler is destroyed, all defense shields are down, melee attack is functioning at fifty percent, and angle beam is at one-hundred percent."  
  
Gomba smirked. "Well, doctor, how would you like another taste of the hell bomber cannon?" he asked.  
  
Robotnik stared in shock. "But that is impossible! The hell bomber laser requires vast amounts of energy to maintain itself! No machine around could have enough energy to use it twice in a row!"  
  
Gomba laughed at that statement. "No machine, that is, except this mech!"  
  
Robotnik saw that he was starting to charge the beam again, proving that he was not kidding. Robotnik had only one option open to him now, even though the resulting effect could end both their lives. He began to charge up the angle beam, the exact opposite of the hell bomber laser.  
  
Both fired at the same time. Each of the beams, one white and one black, began the battle for dominancy over the other. Robotnik and Gomba knew that it was now just a matter of which mech had more energy left. And if what Gomba had said was true, Robotnik's energy cells would dry up far quicker than Gomba's would.  
  
Then, insparation struck. Robotnik and Snivley had installed something rather special into the Egg walker just for emergencies. Robotnik removed a cap that allowed him to stick his hand into the very mechanism of the angel beam!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Gomba.  
  
Robotnik shouted back over the roar of the beams, "Fufilling a promise to an old friend of mine!"  
  
Then, Robotnik thrust his hand into the mechanism. This machine was made with the ability to take the life energy out of a person and use it as part of the beam.  
  
Gomba realized to late what he was doing. The angel beam doubled in size and in strength. But, Robotnik, having so very little strength left, was giving out to much life energy!"  
  
The beam broke through the hell bomber laser and engulfed Gomba and his mech. Gomba's final words were, "Why? I had it all! I am unbeatable. I am the ultimate metal overlord, Gomba! I am the only genius!"  
  
Finally, the light died down and everything was right. Robotnik sat up. He was still alive, but he was now very weak. Struggling against his pain, he got a readout on his machine. Everything except the legs and the melee weapon were down and out. "Well, tired hands are better than none."  
  
Robotnik eased his battered mech over to the exit. Before moving up the stairs, he took one final look up to the sky and said, "Snively, you have been avenged. I can only pray that your soul can rest in peace now. And, Gomba, you were a fellow scientist, as much as I am loath to admit it. I hope you can find a place to rest as well."  
  
Then, he noticed footprints on the floor. They were to small to be from one of the machines. He scanned it and analyzed all possible owners. It turned out to be none other than the footprint of...  
  
"Rouge!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Once again, I bring you new chapter goodness! I hope that you enjoyed the last of the "planned" grudge matches. This one was done while I was drinking a full liter of Dr. Pepper and reading Jen Irine's "Ashes Of The Fourth Wall" Ivo fan comic. It's pretty funny. If you want to check it out, you can find it at www.psyguy.com Which is, without a doubt, the greatest cure for boredom there is! Okay, R/R people! See you soon! 


	26. Zelda vs Tea

WOW! Two chapters in two days! How do I do it? Well, thanks again for the reviews everyone. And, I'm gonna tell you right now. As soon as I am finished with this story, I already have it all planned out for the next fic in the saga, Four swords times three. Plus, I promise that there will be much more romance in that story. But, until I get around to that, enjoy this fic in all its glory.  
  
Chapter 25: Zelda vs. Tea  
  
Zelda remained calm as she withdrew her chain from the belt she wore. Tea took a fighters stance with her two daggers. "Zelda, I am afraid that I have a hard time manuvering in this form. Would you mind if I slipped into something more comfortable?"  
  
Zelda shook her head. "Do as you please. Just remember, we are here to fight, not to socialize."  
  
Tea nodded. She arched her back and let out a yell. The cry echoed throughout the room. Then, her skin began to tear. Zelda watched in horror as the only similarity between her and Tea melted away. Standing before her was a giant arachnid.  
  
Zelda resisted the urge to vomit as she stared in horror at the spider. The two front 'hands' still held the two daggers tightly. Six other legs were on the ground and eight beady, lifeless eyes stared Zelda right in the face.  
  
Tea, now in her true form, sighed. "It is about time I could leave that form behind me. Now I can finally stretch all of my legs again."  
  
Zelda was still horror-stricken, bud did not let it show. She took a fighter stance with her chain held tightly in her hand. "Well, if you ask me, it is an improvement."  
  
Tea chuckled lightly. "I cannot say that I agree or disagree with that statement, Zelda. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."  
  
Zelda was not interested in hearing any more old proverbs. She charged and swung her whip in a large arch. Tea jumped up and latched onto the ceiling, dodging the attack completely.  
  
Tea threw one of the daggers that she held down at Zelda, who dodged just in time. Tea dropped down again and picked up the fallen dagger. "Well, it seems that we each are equal in the category of reflexes."  
  
Zelda nodded in agreement. "Yes. This is going to be just like that fight I had with that mercenary thief, Rouge back in the cave."  
  
Tea shuffled her legs in disgust. "Don't ever speak that name in my presence again! I can't stand that bat! Why Shenon ever employed her, I know not!"  
  
Zelda seemed to have hit a nerve, so she pried deeper. "Then, why did Shenon hire her in the first place?" she asked.  
  
Tea looked back at Zelda. "We only hired that bitch because she was the only one who seemed willing to take the task. She agreed as long as we gave her the carribain when we took over the world. Either way, if she wasn't killed by you, we were going to eliminate her ourselves anyway."  
  
"Thanks for filling me in on that little bit of info!" a new voice shouted. Zelda and Tea turned to see who had shouted. Tea was unfortunate enough to get a heel full in the face.  
  
Tea was forced back a few steps by the attack. Zelda got a clear look at the person. It was none other than Rouge the bat!"  
  
"Rouge! What are you doing here?" Zelda asked.  
  
Rouge was still pretty beaten up from her fight with Zelda, but she was looking better and her face had stopped bleeding. She looked over at Zelda with a slightly kinder face then when they had fought back in the cave.  
  
She said, "I heard that they were going to eliminate me. Because of that, I can consider our agreement terminated."  
  
Rouge walked up to Zelda and extended her hand. "Sorry about the fight back in the cave. Friends?"  
  
Zelda smiled down at the bat. She took the hand and shook it, grateful that have an enemy as a friend. "Yeah. And, um, sorry about the, you know, beating the hell out of you part?"  
  
Rouge just shrugged. "I've taken worse in my line of work, believe me."  
  
Tea, by this time, had regained her balance and composure and looked at the two. "Well, looks like I'll have the pleasure of eliminating not one, but two bitches in my lair today."  
  
Rouge and Zelda took a fighter stance. Rouge smirked and motioned for the giant spider to come and get some with her fingers. "Well, for someone who is outnumbered, and outmatched, you seem rather cocky, bitch."  
  
Zelda lowered her stance slightly and looked at Rouge. "Do you call a female spider a bitch?" she asked.  
  
Rouge lowered her stance and scratched her head. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know. What would you call a female spider?"  
  
They got so wrapped up in this odd conversation, that they just barely dodged the giant charging spider. Rouge jumped up into the air and landed on Tea's abdomen, forcing her legs to the ground. Zelda took this opportunity to rush in and deliver a hard chain lash to Tea's face.  
  
Tea dropped her daggers and cried out in rage. She opened her mouth wide and shot out a great glob of disgusting web strands. They engulfed Zelda and began pulling her towards Tea's gaping jaw.  
  
"Rouge, I could use some help here!" she cried.  
  
Rouge reacted quickly and grabbed one of the fallen daggers that Tea had dropped. Aiming accurately, she threw the dagger straight into one of the eight eyes of Tea, blinding her once.  
  
Tea let go of the strands that secured Zelda and veered back. Rouge shouted, "Aim for the underbelly! Spiders have very sensitive stomachs!"  
  
Zelda picked up the other dagger that Tea had dropped and threw it with the same deadly accuracy that Rouge had demonstrated a moment ago.  
  
The dagger was lodged into the very heart of Tea. She stopped screeching from the pain in her eye and simply dropped to the ground, dead the instant that the dagger had gashed her heart.  
  
Rouge and Zelda walked by the carcass that was already being surrounded by maggots and such. Zelda looked back and said, "Isn't it ironic that she would be slain by her own weapon?"  
  
Rouge nodded. "Yeah." Then, as an after thought she said, "Can I tell you something?"  
  
Zelda nodded. Rouge blushed slightly. "Well, after we finished our fight, I wasn't really knocked out for very long and, um, your friend Zidane has really gentle hands." Rouge covered her already clothed breasts.  
  
Zelda blushed with her new friend, remembering how Zidane had felt Rouge in some inappropriate ways back in the cave. The two rid themselves of the blushing and headed up the stairs to help out the others.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yosh! A new chapter with the works! I hope that you all like this one as much as the last one. The next fight, I have some very nasty plans for. It is the battle of the big weapons next time on four swords! 


	27. Inuyasha vs Jonachi

Okay, I'm not gonna lie to you. It is Sunday, my parents are out, I can't go outside to jump on my trampoline. So, this is all I have to do for the duration of the day. I'm really gonna be cranking out a lot of chapters today! Enjoy this one along with the last one!  
  
Chapter 26: Inuyasha vs. Jonachi  
  
Both, Jonachi and Inuyasha held their massive weapons at the ready. Inuyasha had to scrunch up his nose to avoid the rank smell of all the carcasses that were piled around the room. "I like what you've done with the place."  
  
Jonachi nodded. "Thank you. I was always called the messiest of us. I wasn't really expecting company so soon. If only you had called ahead of time, I would have had time to straighten up the place or at least hang the bodies on the wall."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You are a sick man, Jonachi."  
  
Jonachi smirked. "Thank you. But I am not a man at all."  
  
As he spoke this, His skin began to dissolve and run off of his body. Inuyasha could do nothing but stare on in horror as nothing was left on his bones.  
  
He was nothing but a skeleton! Inuyasha smirked. "So, your nothing but a stalfos knight, eh?"  
  
Jonachi shook his head. "Not at all. I was born into this world by my mother and father. The cross-breeding of the two left me with this body."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and charged with his sword above his head. "Well, that makes it all the more easier to break your bones!"  
  
Jonachi also charged, his giant ax above his head. They met in the center and the two blades clashed. They clashed again. And again.  
  
This pattern continued the same way for quite a while. Jonachi was determined to take him down quickly, Inuyasha could tell that much.  
  
Finally, they broke apart and began to pant. Inuyasha found it rather odd that a skeleton would need to gasp for air at all.  
  
Jonachi smirked. "You know, Inuyasha, your carcass would make a great addition to my collection here. I could hang you over my mantle as my prized possession."  
  
Inuyasha said in response, "Feh! Your gonna have to kill me first!"  
  
Jonachi lowered his ax to the ground and said, "With great pleasure. But I have nod desire to kill you myself. That would be too easy. My minions need some exercize."  
  
Inuyasha wondered what he meant by that. He didn't have to wait long. Jonachi began to chant something that he couldn't understand. Then, the carcasses that lay around the room began to stir.  
  
Inuyasha was about to lose it. All around him, the dead were rising. Some were just simple skeletons like Jonachi, while others still had lumps of rotting flesh clinging to their poor, god-forsaken bones.  
  
Inuyasha swung his sword in a wide arc, catching many of the walking monstrosities in the swing. But every time one of them was hacked down, they kept walking, dragging, or crawling towards him. Inuyasha was not in the mood to deal with this.  
  
Then, he noticed what was causing it. The ax! The ax was glowing bright blue. Inuyasha knew that he had to destroy the ax to stop this. But, he had no chance of getting to it with all of these zombies around him.  
  
Thinking quick, Inuyasha threw his sword full-force at the ax. Jonachi had no chance at stopping it. The entire ax shattered against the force of the giant sword.  
  
The effect was instant. The zombies crumbled into the dust. Jonachi looked around. "No! What the hell have you done? You decimated my army!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and said, "In a single stroke, too."  
  
Then, something odd happened. Jonachi began to glow an eriee blue just like the ax. "You idiot! That ax was not only my weapon, it was my life force! I can't live without it! If I'm going down, your coming with me!" he shouted.  
  
Jonachi jumped into the air and, using the last of his strength, shouted, "BIG BANG BONEYARD ATTACK!"  
  
Inuyasha gabbed his sword and held it up to guard. The entire room seemed to implode as Jonachi's attack took effect. Then, when the attack was finished, Inuyasha stood there, bloody and bruised.  
  
He looked around for any sign of Jonachi, but found none. It must have been true. Inuyasha had destroyed Jonachi's life force in that one attack. Inuyasha smirked as he headed up the stairs. "Well, that was quick. I had more trouble with Naraku back in Gannondorf's castle than with him!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry, I bet you were expecting something a bit more exciting, weren't you? Sorry, but I lost it at this chapter. I had a small case of writers block and I hope to make up for it in the next chapter. It'll be better, because I actually know what I'm gonna do then! Just a forewarning: The next chapter really does live up to the PG-13 rating in the category of sexual harassment and refrences. If you don't like that kind of humor, I suggest that you skip the next chapter. R/R! 


	28. Zidane vs Shulla

Praise the lord! Three new chapters in one day! God, I have no life! Anyway, I am updating rather frequently now as you may have noticed. Most of my inspiration just seems to keep flowing into me a few seconds after I upload a chapter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and any others that I put up today.  
  
Chapter 26: Zidane vs. Shulla  
  
Zidane quickly drew his sword and Shulla mimicked him. Zidane looked her over from head to toe. Indeed, her physical features were very impressive.  
  
She noticed that he was staring at her. "It's impolite to stare, Zidane."  
  
Zidane seemed to ignore that comment and asked, "Can I say something without you getting offended?"  
  
She nodded. Zidane said, "You have a GREAT body!"  
  
Shulla giggled. "Glad to hear that you like it. But this is not my true form."  
  
Zidane frowned. "Really? So our saying that you're a fat and ugly woman in real life?"  
  
Shulla let the smile drop from her face. "Watch it buster." Her skin suddenly fell to the floor and she was nowhere in sight. Her sword was also gone. "Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
He heard her voice behind him. "I'm right behind you."  
  
Zidane turned, but was not ready for what he saw. Standing there was Shulla in her real form. It looked like a pink, human sized chameleon. She stood on two legs and she had a yellow horn on the center of her forehead. But the part that most interested Zidane was the fact that she was now nude!  
  
It was true. All of her cloths were still draped over the human skin. Zidane could do nothing but stare. "D-d-damn!"  
  
Shulla giggled. "I thought that you might like me better in this form."  
  
Zidane shook his head. "It isn't that I don't appreciate the face that your good parts are still human, but I'm not really big on inter-species crossbreeding."  
  
Shulla sighed. "Well, if I can't win this by seducing you, then I'll have to kill you, won't I?"  
  
Zidane got ready for her. Then, she disappeared. He could hear her voice coming from everywhere. "Zidane, which hand to I have behind my back? Is it my right," Zidane was punched in the face, "or my left?" Zidane was punched in the gut again.  
  
Zidane could not see her or her sword. "Show yourself!" he shouted. He regretted the request instantly.  
  
She appeared right in front of him, her right breast right next to his face. He got a little off balance after that.  
  
Shulla tried to bring down her sword on Zidane, but he recovered from his stupor just in time.  
  
She jumped back again. Zidane was not having any luck here. "God damn it! Why couldn't you have been a man? I could have ignored a man!"  
  
Shulla giggled. "Well, let's see if you have any more luck when I'm invisible again."  
  
Shulla once again disappeared. Zidane thought. 'maybe if I can't see her, then maybe I can hear her!'  
  
Zidane closed his eyes and listened carefully. He could hear something coming down close to him. Reacting quickly, he brought up his sword and heard the familiar sound of metal meeting metal. Zidane brought up his fist to have it meet Shulla's jaw.  
  
Shulla backed up a few steps. "How can you know where I am when you can't even see me?" she asked.  
  
Zidane, with his eyes still closed, said, "Your only ability is stealth. You can hide yourself from people and strike when you feel like it. Other than that, you have absolutely no power at all. It's a lot like your body, actually. Just enough to tease, not enough to please."  
  
Zidane could tell that he had struck a nerve. "I'll have you know that men find me very attractive in this form and my human form!"  
  
Zidane zeroed in on the sound and brought his sword down. This time, the sword met with flesh. He could hear Shulla scream "YEOWCH! You little bastard! You cut off my tail!"  
  
Zidane listened for the voice again and tried to attack again. But, she blocked it with her sword this time. They began to duel. Zidane had been right. Once she lost the element of surprise, she was like putty in his hands.  
  
Zidane opened his eyes for a second to see that she had become visible again. Her tail was missing, just as she said and she was bleeding profously from the wound. He was no longer tempted by her form because the blood had splattered all over her and her weapon.  
  
She gasped as he brought his sword in close to her in a forward jab. She dodged and countered with her own thrust.  
  
Zidane jumped aside and brought his tail around, smashing her in the face.  
  
Shullan rolled along the ground and under the pool table. Getting up, she grabbed a pool stick and threw it at Zidane. He caught it with ease and walked up to the opposite side of the pool table.  
  
He brought the stick down and shot the white ball. It hit the black one into corner pocket. He grinned. "I win."  
  
She tried to hack at him from the other side, but he just jumped away again.  
  
Zidane smirked again. "Your pathetic. It's a disgrace the way that you call yourself a fighter."  
  
Shulla lost her cool again and threw her sword at him in anger. Zidane dodged the attack. The sword flew threw the air and snapped in two against the hard rock wall.  
  
Shulla was in real trouble now. She had given up her only means of defense against Zidane's blade.  
  
She was about to make a run for it when Zidane stepped in font of her. "I couldn't let you leave without doing this." Zidane bent down to her height and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. It was unlike anything she had experience before. She intentionally deepened the kiss.  
  
Finally, they broke the kiss. Suddenly, Shulla felt a pain in her stomach She looked down to see Zidane's blade enlodged in her stomach. He pulled it out and waved goodbye to her.  
  
Shulla's body fell to the ground. She was still naked, but now she was twice as bloody.  
  
Zidane turned away from the sight and headed up the stairs. "We could have been a great couple. But, you went crazy, ass bitch!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Once again, a new chapter has been posted. This is a record for me, three chapters up in one day. I'm gonna keep going and try to make it to five! So, I'll see you then!  
  
PS: If you think that this chapter would have the story moved up to R rating, let me know. I'm just not sure. 


	29. Link vs Shenon! Final battle?

Well, I have done it! This is my fourth chapter updated in a single day! Praise me! I am the ultimate fanfiction overlord, RichaCo! I hope you like this battle as it is the last one with the Majora spawn that we all know and loath. Relax and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 28: Link vs. Shenon. The final battle?  
  
Link's blade clashed with Shenon's as they neared the center of the tower. Shenon took a good hard look at the blade. "So, this is the fabled sword that ended my father's life."  
  
Link pushed against his blade, knocking Shenon back a few steps. "That's right. This is the same sword that I have used to destroy every enemy that I have ever met and now, you are about to join their ranks!"  
  
Shenon smirked. "Let me show you m real power." Shenon brought his hand up and ripped off his face.  
  
Link watched with a weak stomach as Shenon completely ripped off all of the human skin that had once enclosed the form that now stood before Link. It looked like a dragon. A half-human dragon, but a dragon nonetheless. Shenon laughed. "I could not help but notice that you seem a little sick after that display, Link.  
  
Link shook his head and said, "Well, anyone could be after witnessing you ripping off your own skin!"  
  
Once again, Shenon laughed. "You think that I would rip off my own skin? No, that skin is what is left of a simple farmer after I got ahold of him."  
  
Link growled. "You bastard! I'll make you pay for all the lives you have ruined or stolen!"  
  
Shenon smirked and motioned for Link to come at him with his sword. Link did just that. He rushed at Shenon with his sword held high. The blades clashed again. This time, they kept repeating the scene of metal against metal over and over.  
  
Link looked around as he and Shenon dueled. There was nothing surrounding the tower but dirty-looking clouds and a gray sky.  
  
The tower itself had little to it. The sides were unprotected by ramparts or walls, so you would fall straight off if you got to close to the edge.  
  
Link and Shenon kept at this. Finally, they paused for a second. Shenon smirked again. "Well, you certainly know what your doing. Exellent form."  
  
Link growled. "don't give me any of that crap. It's not going to get you any mercy."  
  
Shenon frowned and raised his sword. "Who said that I wanted any mercy? I was merely giving you a final compliment."  
  
Link scoffed. "Your assuming that you've already won."  
  
Shenon nodded. "Perhaps I am assuming a bit much. But I have no doubts that I will walk away from this fight victorious!"  
  
Shenon brought down his sword and caused a dark blade to fire at Link. Link raised his sword and blocked the attack. The attack did force Link to step back a few paces though.  
  
Shenon attacked again and tried the same manuver. This time, Link jumped over it and attacked Shenon directly. Shenon was ready. He brought up his sword and blocked the attack, countering with his own swipe.  
  
Link tried to break through Shenon's defenses again, only to be forced back by his dark blade.  
  
Shenon jumped back, ending the vicious cycle of hit and run. "Tell me, Link, what do you plan to do now? We can't keep this up forever, I know that much. Either one of us gives up or this could go on until we both die of exaustion."  
  
Link nodded. "Your probably right, Shenon. This is turning out to be a pretty even match. However, I will not allow you to defeat me, even if it means sacrificing my own life to do so."  
  
Shenon shook his head. "You may defeat me, but What is going to stop my brothers and sisters from completely maiming you?"  
  
Link began to chuckle. This chuckle built up to a hysterical laugh. Shenon looked at him like he was crazy. "What is so funny about that?"  
  
Link finally calmed down enough to say, "Sorry, but just how dense can you be? If you consentrate, you should be able to tell that all of your brothers and sisters are now dead and gone, while my friends are still alive and are headed this way!"  
  
Shenon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He calmed himself and focused, searching for the life force of his siblings. Sure enough, there was no sign of their auras.  
  
Shenon was shocked! "No! This cannot be! Seven of the spawn of Majora vanquished by a bunch of rag-tag warriors?"  
  
Shenon fell to his knees and let out a cry like never before. It was so powerful, It could be heard all through the land of Termina.  
  
Just then, all of Link's friends ran through the door opening and rushed to his side. Zelda was the first to speak. "Link, are you alright?"  
  
Link nodded, still looking at Shenon. "It's over, Shenon. You will be the last to fall."  
  
Sheon looked up and chuckled. "Sorry, but I have no intention of dying anytime soon."  
  
Link was puzzled by this. Then, Shenon did the unthinkable. He thrust his hand into his own chest and pulled out his own heart. His breathing became labored, but the heart continued to beat in his hand.  
  
Zelda let out a scream with Rouge vomiting next to her.  
  
Shenon picked up his sword and impaled his heart on the tip. As the heart began to slow down, he said, "Brothers and sisters, blood of my blood, minds of my mind, come forth from the beyond and help me to destroy these who have shamed our family name not once, but twice!"  
  
As he spoke those words, the tower began to shake. Then, they saw the souls of the deceased spawn enter the body of Shenon. A bright flash of white engulfed the tower top. When everyone could see again, there stood a creature that was absolutely hideous! It looked like a combination of every one of the spawns true forms, including the foot of a bear and the wings of a crane, obviously Kagato and Shenshut's trademarks.  
  
Link turned back to his friends. "Guys, there is still enough time for you to get out of here. This isn't your fight anymore!"  
  
Zelda walked up and took Link's hand in hers. Looking deeply at his face, she said, "There is no way that I'm gonna let you take on that menace alone, Link."  
  
Kenshin stepped forward and put his hand over Zelda's and Link's. "I've stuck by you since the beginning of our first adventure, that I have. I'm not going to change that."  
  
Inuyasha put his hand over Kenshin's. "Feh! There is no way that you guys would last a second against that bastard without my help."  
  
Zidane put his hand in next. "I'm with you to!"  
  
Yusuke's hand went next. "You can count me in to."  
  
Robotnik's mech walked up to them. He leaned out and added his hand. "I'm with you all till the bitter end!"  
  
Mewtwo hovered up to them and put a paw over the hands. "If destiny has decided that you shall perish, then I perish with you."  
  
Then, everyone was surprised when Rouge added her gloved hand to the pile. "They are you enemy as well as mine. That makes us allies. Besides, I owe you guys that much for what I did in the cave."  
  
Link looked at all of his friends. "Okay then. Let's get ready to do this. We'll show this creep the real super power of teamwork!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think? What's gonna happen? Your gonna have to read the next chapter to find out. And I am so sad that this fic is coming to a close. But, On the plus side, after I finish this one, I will begin work on Four Swords Times Three! YAYA! Read and review! 


	30. The final battleFor realthe end and begi...

Well, I'm back from my vacation all! Well, it really wasn't much of a vacation considering that I was sick and felt like I had swallowed a knife broadside! But, now that I am feeling better, I am ready to start updating again. Sadly, this will be the final chapter in my story. I had fun, y'all! But don't worry! I'll start work on Four Swords Times Three as soon as I can. Until then, I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter in 'Four Swords Times Two!'  
  
Chapter 29: Final battle (For real) The end and beginning  
  
Inuyasha and Yusuke charged at the hideous form of the combined Mjora spawn. Inuyasha looked at Yusuke and said, "Do you think you could give me a boost?"  
  
Yusuke smirked and gave him the thumbs up symbol. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
Inuyasha jumped towards Yusuke and Yusuke cupped his hands.  
  
Inuyasha landed one foot in Yusuke's hands and Yusuke pushed him straight up into the air. Inuyasha drew his sword and held it above him.  
  
The spawn was confused. According to what he had heard, Yusuke and Inuyasha were not the greatest of friends.  
  
The spawn dismissed his thoughts and held up his arms to block the oncoming attack. The sword connected with the spawn's arms. Inuyasha was surprised that it only caused a small gash and nothing else.  
  
The spawn pushed back, causing Inuyasha to be thrown backwards towards the edge of the tower.  
  
Robotnik pressed a few buttons that caused his mech to jump. Inuyasha landed next to him in the cockpit. "Need a lift?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Thanks for the stopping power, Robotnik."  
  
Zidane looked toward Kenshin and said, "If we're gonna beat that thing, we're gonna have to trip him up."  
  
Zidane curled himself up into a ball. "Kenshin, give me some force."  
  
Kenshin nodded, understanding his friends intentions. Kenshin ran up to Zidane and kicked him hard. The force behind the kick sent Zidane hurtling towards the spawn at a great speed. He impacted with the legs, knocking the spawn off balance and causing it to fall.  
  
As it hit the ground, Rouge picked up Zelda and held her about twenty feet off the ground above the spawn. She let Zelda drop. Zelda had her feet firmly out in front of her and started spinning like a drill.  
  
She impacted the spawn with a mighty force. The spawn visibly winced, but other than that, it just shook her off and attempted to rise.  
  
Imagine its surprise when Mewtwo appeared right in front of its face with Link on his back. Link had his bow knocked with the infamous light arrow. Mewtwo held a fully charged shadow ball in his hands.  
  
The both smirked and fired their projectiles at the exact same time. The result was an explosion as the positive force of the light arrows and the negative force of the shadow ball collided with him.  
  
Link and Mewtwo were forced back a ways by the resulting shockwave, but they were okay. Everyone regrouped and looked at their combined handywork.  
  
Everyone began to celebrate victory, but Mewtwo stayed focused. He turned to his comrades. "Don't celebrate just yet. It isn't over."  
  
He was right out of the smoke came a blast of red energy that was aimed directly at Rouge. She stood there, frozen in fear of what was going to happen.  
  
Zidane rushed in and pushed her out of the way just as the blast was about to hit her. Unfortunately, he was caught by the full force of the blast and fell to the ground.  
  
Rouge pushed herself up and ran to his side, bending down, she lent her ear against his chest, praying to heaven and hell alike that he was still alive. It was not the fact that his heart was still beating that told her he was still alive and well. It was the fact that the palm of his hand was on her breasts again.  
  
Rouge jumped up and yelled, "Perv!" while proceeding to kick him in the side.  
  
Everyone just sighed. Despite this fact, Rouge was blushing like mad after that move.  
  
Zidane hopped up and turned serious again.  
  
The spawn was charging again, this time at a faster pace.  
  
Link turned to Robotnik. "Is there anything you can do to slow it down?" he asked.  
  
Robotnik shook his head. "Sorry, Link. All of my machine's energy was used up during my battle with Gomba. The only operational weapon aboard is my melee weapon."  
  
Link turned back to his friends. "Does anyone have a suggestion before we get flattened to a pulp?"  
  
Mewtwo nodded. "I think that I will be able to slow him down a bit by holding him in place with my powers. But I'll only be able to keep him there for about thirty seconds, so whatever plan that you have going, it had better be a quick one."  
  
Link nodded as Mewtwo floated towards the charging spawn. It was about to bring down its bulky hand on to Mewtwo. Then, Mewtwo raised his arms and focused. He transferred every ounce of energy that he had into holding the spawn in place. He cried out in agony. He had never had to stress his abilities this much before.  
  
Link and the others could see his resolve weakening.  
  
Yusuke shot out a blast of his spirit gun that impacted the hapless creature in the stomach. Mewtwo released his hold on the monster and dropped to the ground with very little grace.  
  
As the spawn tried to recover, Zelda ran in and brought her chain up into the creature's face.  
  
It reeled back again and Robotnik noticed that it was getting dangerously close to the ledge. "Link, I have an idea. Aside from my melee weapon, I still have some boas left that will tangle him up. If I can manage to get his wings tangled in the boa, All of you need to rush in and try to get him over the edge."  
  
Link nodded and so did the others. As the spawn got up, Robotnik saw his chance. "Give it all ya got!" he shouted as he fired the boas. They lashed around the spawn and tangled up not only his wings, but his arms as well.  
  
As he struggled to try and get them undone, everyone rushed in and started attacking him with everything that they had left.  
  
Inuyasha, Rouge, and Zidane gave him one combined shove that sent him so close, he looked as if he was ready to topple a any second.  
  
Robotnik looked at the situation with some dismay. "We can't chance another attack against him. If anyone tries to, they'll surely go over the edge with him."  
  
Link looked over at the spawn. Indeed, Robotnik was not joking about the going with them part. But, if they let the spawn regain its balance, they may not get another shot at it like this.  
  
Mustering up all the courage that he had, he broke into a sprint right for the spawn.  
  
As soon as the others registered what he was doing, they shouted out with every plea they could think of to stop him. It was no use though. Link ignored all of them and ran straight at the spawn, intent on ending this once and for all.  
  
Zelda cried out, "Link, please don't! I don't want to lose you! I love you!"  
  
Link continued to run as he shouted back, "I'm sorry Zelda, but if I don't stop the spawn now, then we may not get another chance! I'm sorry that I could not keep my promise to be with you! Just promise me that you will find someone else, 'cause I'm taking this one for the team!"  
  
Zelda knew there was nothing she could do. She watched with tear-filled eyes and a heavy heart as Link rammed himself as hard as he could against the spawn, sending them both over the edge.  
  
Everyone watched, to scared to even speak. Several moments later, they finally realized what had happened. They had defeated the spawn, but at a dreadful cost. Link, the one who had brought them all together, the one who had been their most trusted friend and ally, was gone.  
  
Zelda sank to her knees, not caring who saw her and started to cry. Her sobs were drowned out slightly by Inuyasha, who let out a cry of his own. "DAMN YOU LINK! Your not supposed to die here! Your not supposed to die unless I kill you myself!"  
  
Kenshin bent his head in honor of his comrade. "He was a great friend from the start to the end and he was able to look beyond my past, that he was. I'll never forget him."  
  
Robotnik hopped out of his mech and looked at his hands. He sighed. "My hands and intelligence can mend a broken machine, but they cannot mend a broken person or a broken heart."  
  
Rouge shook her head. "I barley knew the guy and I already miss him. How strange..."  
  
Mewtwo landed on the ground near Robotnik's mech. "Like Kenshin said, the past did not matter to you. You had a very dark past from what I could tell. I can only pray that you find peace in you eternal sleep."  
  
Yusuke looked down. "Link, you were one hell of a fighter. I hope that you make it to heaven or hell or wherever your ending up safely."  
  
Zidane sat on the ground, cross-legged. "Damn. I have lost a lot of friends in my life, but this just takes the cake."  
  
As they all turned to leave, they heard a voice from over the side of the tower. They all hurried over to the side where Link had fallen to see none other than Link himself holding onto a branch embedded in the tower.  
  
"Could one of you guys give me a lift?" he asked.  
  
Mewtwo drifted down and offered his tail to Link who accepted it gratefully.  
  
As the landed on solid ground Zelda approached Link again. She looked up at her beloved's face and slapped him hard.  
  
He stepped back a pace, almost off the tower again and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
Zelda looked at him with a stern expression. "That was for making me believe you were dead!"  
  
Then, her expression softened and she leaned in close to him. "And this is for still being alive."  
  
Zelda pressed her lips onto his and he returned her kiss happily.  
  
The others watched with mixed emotions as the two approached them. After a quick rejoice, Mewtwo said, "Well, didn't you two agree that when this was all said and done, you would get married?"  
  
They both nodded and Link said, "Yes, but there isn't a priest around for miles."  
  
Inuyasha stepped forwards. "Feh! Who's gonna know? Just let Robotnik play the part of the fat monk, and we'll be the witnesses."  
  
Zelda looked around. "Well, I guess so, but we have no rings to exchange."  
  
Zidane and Rouge stepped forward quickly, each offering a ring to one of them. Link and Zelda didn't really want to know where or how they obtained them.  
  
Soon, the two were married and in each other's arms as the group began their long trek away from the castle, leaving Termina behind them.  
  
Link and Zelda had agreed, with their friends, that they would go to an unknown land for the honeymoon.  
  
Whatever awaits them, no one knows. And so ends the second adventure of the four swords, now the eight swords and one tag-along. What will their next adventure be? Tune in for the next exciting tale of the legendary four swords!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, it has been completed. It was fun. I hope that you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And, like I said, Four Swords Times Three will be put into production soon. I'm not gonna give away who they are, but I will tell you that there will be a lot more romance that time around. Okay, I'll see you all then. PEACE OUT! 


End file.
